CardCaptor Butters
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro para Butters, pero un sueño y un extraño libro dieron un giro completo a su vida. Ven, lee y sumérgete en las fantásticas aventuras de Butters y sus amigos. Lo que prometo lo cumplo! Slash. Homofóbicos prohibidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. CardCaptor Sakura (Kaadokyaputaa Sakura) pertenece a las geniales escritoras de manga (mangakas) del grupo CLAMP. Mi interés no es ganar dinero, sino entretener a la gente.**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno esto surgió de la siguiente manera:**

***O* Mini FlashBack *O***

**Sheza****: Oye, qué haces?**

**Kyuubi****: Veo quiés se ve más violable: si Butters en traje de chica o Gregory en traje de chica.**

**Sheza****: Y hasta ahora qué decides?**

**Kyuubi****: Ambos son violables con trajes de chicas**

**Sheza****: -.- Ahora me pregunto qué es ese traje de Butters?**

**Kyuubi****: Ay, tontita... No lo recuerdas? Es el traje que usó en el capítulo donde quieren atrapar a la carta Thunder que al final se queda con Shaoran y- Un segundo... ¡Claro! *se tira sobre su Netbook a escribir***

**Sheza****: Y ahora qué pasa?**

**Kyuubi****: Ya lo verás, Sheza... Ya lo verás...**

***O* Fin Mini FlashBack *O***

**Kyuubi****: Y así surgieron el 90% de mis fics, por pura casualidad xD Ahora, los dejaré con la historia.**

**Aclaraciones importantes: **

**1- Los nombres de las Cartas Clow van a estar en INGLÉS.**

**2- Ike no será de Canadá, será japonés, pero su forma de hablar combina acentos canadiense y japonés.**

**3- Y creo que más importante: Habrá slash así que si eres una persona que no le gusta o que simplemente tiene homofobia y no aceptas las relaciones entre chicos te pido amablemente que retrocedas a la página de fics en español de South Park y busques otra lectura para pasar el rato.**

**4- No voy a tolerar bajo ningún concepto reviews que tengan insultos ya sean para mí, para mi historia o para los reviewers. Esos reviews insultantes serán borrados y, si la persona comentó con su propia cuenta, será denunciado.**

**5- Ante cualquier duda sobre el fic o el anime/manga de CardCaptor Sakura no olviden de preguntar. Para los que no hayan visto el anime o leído el manga (cosa que dudo porque CardCaptor Sakura es más conocido Bush) les resultará después bastante sencillo seguir la trama algo compleja de CardCaptor Sakura.**

**6- Y último, porque no quiero que me tiren con una bomba molotov, el fic será una mezcla tanto del manga como del anime así que habrán detalles que en uno no estén pero en el otro sí. Un ejemplo es Meilin, la prima de Shaoran, que sólo es puro relleno porque en el manga no aparece, o el hecho de que son en realidad las Cartas Clow no son tantas, son unas cuantas menos.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura.**

Escuchó un goteo lento, ante sus ojos aparecía un extraño libro rojo con un misterioso dibujo en la tapa, la torre de Denver apareció frente a él, se vio a sí mismo y notó que vestía un traje extraño y colorido, junto a él venía una pequeña criaturita humanoide con alas, una lluvia de cartas caía del cielo nocturno, la Luna llena se veía enorme y casi podía tocarse, llevaba un extraño báculo en sus manos, subió al barandal del edificio donde estaba y un par de pequeñas alitas aparecieron en sus zapatillas, de repente saltó y...

**Capítulo 1: Butters y el Misterioso Libro Mágico.**

PIP. PIP. PIP. PIP. PIP.

¿Qué era eso? Lo que fuera, estaba seguro que era un ruido muy molesto y deseaba que parara de una vez. Sintió que algo golpeaba su cabeza y se levantó rápidamente tomando el objeto que lo había golpeado entre sus manos.

- ¿Eh...?- el objeto había resultado ser su reloj despertador, que de tanto sonar y vibrar, cayó sobre su cabeza; y cuando vio la hora...- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Se me hace tarde!

Se levantó de un salto y se sacó su pijama para ponerse el uniforme de su escuela. Su nombre es Leopold, pero todos lo conocen como Butters, tiene diez años y va a cuarto grado de primaria, su cabello es rubio, sus ojos azules como el cielo y una bella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y que podía animar a cualquiera con sólo verla. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras con su mochila cargada en el hombro y entró en la cocina comedor, donde lo esperaban otras dos personas.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó felizmente.

- B-buenos días, B-Butters.- ese era Tweek, un chico de dieciséis años, pelo muy desordenado y rubio al igual que Butters, ojos violetas, con una extraña obsesión por el café, con varios tics incontrolables. Iba a cuarto año de secundaria y vestía su uniforme reglamentario que consistía en una camiseta de manga corta con el escudo de la escuela del lado izquierdo, un pantalón de algodón color negro y corbata negra.

- _Bonjour_, Leopold.- éste era Christophe. Él era moreno de ojos cafés, de veintiún años, camiseta color negro con mangas largas, pantalones de camuflados, una cadena colgada en su bolsillo derecho. El joven hablaba con acento francés ya que cuando era muy pequeño pasó gran parte de su infancia y algo de su adolescencia estudiando en Francia, por lo que el acento había echado raíces en él y no había forma de quitárselo.

- Buenos días, mamá.

El joven saludó a una mujer de cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros, hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora. Tenía un vestido hermoso y de color verde esmeralda, con detalles delicados color blanco. La joven era la madre de Christophe, Tweek y Butters. Por desgracia, la mujer murió hace cuatro años y los chicos quedaron solos con su padre, que viaja por todo el mundo y casi no pasa tiempo en su casa. Por más que ésa pérdida fue mucho para todos, lograron salir adelante.

- Veo que otra vez te levantaste tarde, no me extraña de un monstruito como tú.- se burló Christophe comiendo una tostada.

- ¡No me digas así! No soy ningún monstruo.- dijo inflando tiernamente los cachetes.

- Entonces eres un enanito idiota, porque ahora te veo y no has crecido nada.- se volvió a burlar pero ésta vez acercándose al menor y comparando su altura.

- ¡Argh! ¡Chris, d-déjalo!- defendió Tweek.

- Como sea.- Butters le dio una tierna sonrisa al rubio mientras Christophe le dejaba el desayuno en su lugar. No debía preocuparse, él sabía que algún día crecería mucho y lograría así aplastar a su hermano idiota.- ¿Hoy estudiarás hasta tarde en la universidad de Arqueología?

- _Oui_, pero creo que vendré para la hora de cenar.- respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba las dos pequeñas cajas con el almuerzo de los chicos.

- ¿Ya te-terminaste, Butters?- preguntó Tweek, que se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y su almuerzo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? ¡Espera!- Butters se apresuró a ingerir su desayuno a toda velocidad, atragantándose un poco en el proceso, y tomó su almuerzo; lo metió en la mochila, se la cargó al hombro y salió a todo correr hasta la entrada donde se puso sus rollers y salió de la casa.- ¡Nos vemos, Chris!

- ¡Tengan cuidado por dónde van, no se pierdan!

El rubio se apresuró a recorrer las calles de Denver, que por suerte a esa hora de la mañana no estaban tan llenas de gente y era más seguro andar con rollers por la calle. Dio un giro rápido en la esquina y casi chocó con Tweek en su bicicleta, quien iba a una velocidad muy lenta. Lo miró extrañado y volteó nuevamente al frente y vio la causa de su lentitud.

Con una bicicleta a su lado estaba Stanley Marsh, amigo de Tweek, iba a la misma clase que él, su cabello era negro, tenía ojos azules y llevaba un sombrero azul con rojo. Stan tenía algo especial, pues era el chico por el que Tweek suspiraba y amaba con todo su corazón, pero sospechaba que tal vez Craig, otro compañero del rubio, y Stan se gustaban entre ellos y no quería interferir. Además cabe destacar que Tweek era un chico con el autoestima muy bajo y no creía que alguien como Stan se fijara en él.

- ¡Stan!- saludó el rubio menor con la natural sonrisa que traía.

- Hola.- el moreno saludó con la mano amigablemente.- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Si!- canturreó Butters mientras avanzaba más en el camino.

- ¿Vamos, Tweek?- preguntó Stan.

- S-si, vamos.- el rubio mayor bajó unos segundos la mirada y se maldijo a sí mismo cuando sintió que sus mejillas ardían.- "Mierda, seguramente debo estar completamente rojo..."

Siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar. La secundaria estaba junto a la primaria, lo cual favorecía mucho a ambos rubios hermanos a la hora de necesitar algo. Butters se despidió de los demás mientras entraba en el patio de la escuela. Antes de entrar al edificio se sacó su equipo de rollers para ponerse sus zapatillas comunes. Hubiera preferido entrar con los rollers pero hacerlo rayaría los pisos y causaría un ataque al pobre conserje. Llegó alegre como siempre a su casillero, saludando a algunos de sus compañeros en el proceso, y guardó todo allí. Al cerrar la puerta casi le da un infarto al ver a dos personas con máscaras de monstruos.

- ¡Wah!- dio varios pasos atrás y se llevó una mano al pecho.- ¡Casi me matan!- exclamó una vez vio quiénes lo habían asustado.

- No te enojes, Butters. Fue una broma.- pidió un rubio ojiazul quitándose su máscara y llevando a su cabeza su boina color crema favorita.

- Pip tiene razón.- dijo otro rubio de ojos grises.- Sólo es una broma.- ¿Perdiste tu sentido del humor? Pues deberías recuperarlo.

- No lo perdí, es sólo que me asustaron de verdad, Gregory.- bufó.- Un día de éstos me van a matar de un infarto.

Esos dos chicos eran sus mejores amigos y los conocía desde que iban a primer grado. De camino al salón Pip no dejaba de hablar sobre varios trajes especiales que había hecho durante la semana. El rubio quería ser diseñador en un futuro y le encantaba diseñar trajes coloridos y extravagantes. Butters admiraba mucho a Pip, siempre tan sonriente y con tantos ánimos para hacer de todo aunque su pasado no fue tan bonito y sufrió mucho. También sentía mucha admiración por Gregory, no sólo por su habilidad de negociación con la que podía conseguir lo que quisiera, sino también por su gran amabilidad al estar dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara y su enorme talento en la pintura. Además un pasatiempo que tenía Gregory era grabar todo lo que veía y le llamaba la atención con una cámara de video. Tenía dos sueños: Uno era ser director de cine y otro, si no llegaba a estudiar cinematografía, era el de ser un gran empresario.

- Muy bien, alumnos.- dijo el profesor Garrison cuando entró al salón.- Vamos a pasar lista y luego iniciaremos con los trabajos de hoy.

Pasó la primera hora de clases y a esa le siguió la segunda. Butters casi toda la hora se la pasó dibujando a la pequeña criatura que vio en su sueño. Parecía ser un niño de cabello algo alborotado, alitas pequeñas y redondeadas, tenía una cola fina y larga que finalizaba en un pompón de pelo erizado y orejas grandes redondeadas. En su mente aún recorría la pregunta de si ese joven allí arriba, en la torre de Denver, era él o alguien muy parecido. Pip, que se sentaba junto a él, apartó la vista de su libro de texto para ver el dibujo y sonrió. Le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo y el otro volteó ligeramente a verlo.

- ¿Y eso?- murmuró.

- Oh, es... no sé lo que es.- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde lo viste?

- Lo vi en un sueño. La verdad que no tengo idea por qué lo soñé...

- Pues es una criatura muy tierna, de verdad.

- Joven Leopold.- llamó la profesora de lengua.- ¿Puede continuar la lectura?

- ¡S-si!

- Página dieciocho, párrafo dos.- agregó el inglés mientras el rubio se levantaba.

- Gracias.- se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba su libro.- 'Nos dimos cuenta desde luego de la imposibilidad de cargar con un peso tan enorme.'- leyó.- 'Afortunadamente, la tapa no estaba sujeta más que por dos cerrojos que hicimos correr, pálidos y temblando con ansiedad.'

Ya terminadas las clases de salón sólo faltaba la de educación física. Algunos deportes son una actividad obligatoria tanto para chicas como para varones, y sólo algunos deportes serán por separado. Ahora Butters y los otros chicos estaban haciendo un pequeño partido de tenis, uno de los deportes favoritos del rubio. Las chicas también estaban jugando tenis, como era el caso de una de ellas que ahora estaba jugando contra Butters. El partido estaba bastante peleado, pero fue cuando Butters estaba por golpear la pelota que, inconcientemente, deslizó la mirada hacia su raqueta de tenis y, por unos segundos, le pareció que esa raqueta se había transformado en el báculo azul con punta parecida a un pico de loro y unas alitas en él.

- ¿Eh?- Butters perdió la concentración por un segundo y, en consecuencia, detuvo su golpe a medio camino, dándole paso a la pelota para que golpeara su frente.- ¡Auuuuch!- se quejó agachándose y apoyando sus manos sobre la zona golpeada.

- Eso debió doler...- dijo Pip.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Butters?- preguntó una chica junto a él.

- ¡S-si, estoy muy bien!- se levantó rápidamente y desvió la mirada para que no se le notaran las lágrimas en sus ojos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¡Ya llegué!- dijo el rubio entrando a la casa.- ¿Hola? ¡Tweek!- entró a la cocina y leyó la pizarra que estaba junto a la puerta. La misma decía que Tweek tenía práctica de piano y tardaría bastante. Si a eso le sumamos que Christophe estudiaría hasta tarde en la universidad, él estaría sólo durante un largo rato.- Oh, van a llegar tarde...

Pasó un rato y él se ocupó de limpiar la casa mientras tanto. Cuando terminó de lavar los platos suspiró y se dirigió feliz escaleras arriba dispuesto a ordenar su habitación, fue entonces que escuchó un extraño ruido que venía de la biblioteca de su padre, una biblioteca llena de libros que el hombre mandaba por correo o llevaba para sus hijos. Tomó su raqueta de tenis y se armó de valor para entrar. ¿Qué era? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un animal que se había colado en su casa? Sea lo que sea, iba a descubrir lo que era y luego llamaría a la policía. Aunque lo más correcto hubiera sido llamar a la policía, él trató de imaginarse que no era nada, que quizá sólo era su imaginación.

- ¿Por qué no mejor llamo a la policía? ¡Ésta historia no tiene sentido!

¡Sólo apégate al guión, maldita sea!

- Bien... Vamos, debo ser valiente...

Entró al estudio con cuidado y vio hacia todos lados, no había nada. Pasó por entre un par de estantes y no había rastros de que alguien o algún animal hubieran estado allí, pero los ruidos seguían y se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida de que se acercaba a la esquina. Con un rápido movimiento dio vuelta a la esquina y se preparó para golpear a lo que fuera que estuviera allí. No había nada.

- ¿Pero qué eran esos ruidos entonces?- se preguntó.

En eso, uno de los libros brilló tenuemente, se acercó a tomarlo, el brillo del libro desapareció, y con sorpresa descubrió al tomarlo que era el mismo libro de su sueño. Tenía en la portada el dibujo de una pantera o un león enorme y de color amarillo, con un collar color bronce, una joya roja en el centro, un casco también de color bronce en la cabeza y una joya también en el centro, ojos amarillos y dos grandes alas blancas, en la parte superior había una especie de cinta semi-doblada que tenía inscripto el nombre del libro, en la parte inferior había dibujado un enorme Sol con quince puntas.

En la parte trasera había un gran círculo amarillo, por dentro tenía otro círculo más grueso y tres cuadrados superpuestos y un poco corridos para formar múltiples puntas, el cuadrado que estaba puesto correctamente tenía círculos en las puntas con varios Kanjis también, en la parte superior derecha del círculo había otro mucho más pequeño y dentro de él había una Luna en su fase de cuarto menguante, en el centro del círculo, rodeado por esos cuadrados, había la imagen de un Sol con doce rayos gruesos y varias pequeñas y finas líneas saliendo de él, también tenia varias letras occidentales rodeando el Sol. Debajo del todo había una cinta que decía 'The Moon'.

- ¿Y esto?- bajó la vista.- ¿The Clow?- dijo leyendo el título en la parte superior del dibujo de la extraña pantera.

El libro tenía un cerrojo que parecía no abrirse. De repente, al acercarlo un poco más para verlo mejor, desapareció, dejando que el libro se abriera. Butters se asustó y casi se le cae el libro, pero se animó a abrirlo. En la contratapa había un escrito con letras japonesas que Butters no entendió y lo que contenía era una baraja de cartas. Tomó la primera carta y la miró con detenimiento, era rectangular, en la parte superior tenía dibujado la mitad de un Sol con un extraño Kanji, a la mitad de la carta tenía dibujadas dos estrellas de seis puntas y en la parte inferior había una Luna en cuarto creciente y debajo de él había una especie de pergamino con un nombre escrito.

Tenía un dibujo que parecía una hermosa mujer color crema, que era rodeada por un velo semitransparente que se originaba en su cabello, tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas y abiertas cubiertas por sus alas, daba alusión a ser la guardiana de ese libro y sus cartas. El reverso de la carta también tenía un diseño extraño. Era igual a la parte trasera del libro sólo que en vez de tener el pequeño círculo con la Luna a la derecha lo tenía a la izquierda y la carta en cada punta tenía una estrella de seis picos.

- ¡Qué carta más rara!- exclamó volviendo a voltearla para ver el dibujo.- Me pregunto por qué papá lo enviaría... no recuerdo que Chris nos lo haya mostrado... ¿Y éste nombre?- se dio media vuelta y no se dio cuenta que el extraño círculo en la parte de atrás de la carta apareció a sus pies.- ¿Será éste su nombre? Me pregunto si el nombre se pronunciará en nuestro idioma... Ah, ya sé lo que debe ser. Debe ser de algún juego de esos donde usas magias y demás, y donde el prota grita el nombre del conjuro para que funcione.- rió ante la idea y, tomando el rol de un personaje principal de una historia mágica, levantó la carta en alto y gritó su nombre.-¡_Windy_! (Viento)

De pronto, el círculo debajo de él brilló, la carta también, y una ventisca poderosa sopló en todo el estudio tomando por sorpresa al Butters. Por lo fuerte del viento, todas las cartas que había en el libro salieron despedidas por el aire y atravesaron el techo y las paredes, esparciéndose por toda la ciudad. Butters, en su inocencia e ingenuidad, no se dio cuenta de lo que había desencadenado en ese momento. La ventisca se detuvo, el rubio aún tenía la carta _The Windy_ en su mano, el libro había caído al suelo bocabajo. De la tapa del libro salió una pequeña criatura humanoide que él reconoció que era la misma de su sueño y su dibujo. Pudo notar ahora que era un pequeño niño moreno, con una remera y bermudas amarillas, el mechón de pelo en la punta de su cola era negro como su cabello y sus alitas eran blancas, estaba descalzo.

- Mmm...- abrió los ojos lentamente y reveló su color oscuro.- ¡_Konnichiwa_!- saludó alegremente.

- ¡Ahh!- Butters se cayó hacia atrás y trató de alejarse un poco del pequeño ser.- ¿Qué... qué cosa eres?- preguntó.- ¿Un muñeco...?

- ¡_Iie_! ¡No soy un muñeco! ¡Mi nombre es _Ikeroshi_! (N/A: Se pronuncia Aikroshi)- se presentó.- ¿Tú eres quien me despertó?

- ¿Despertarte?- Butters notó la extraña forma en que hablaba su pequeño nuevo amigo. Tenía algo de acento canadiense pero hablaba de forma muy rara...

- _Hai_, yo estaba durmiendo aquí en la tapa del libro. (Ike habla algunas palabras en japonés. Glosario al final.)

- Así que esos ruidos... eran tus ronquidos...- razonó el rubio arrodillándose y levantando la vista.- ¿Y qué hacías en...? Bueno... En la tapa del libro... Ikero...- suspiró.- Ike...

- Yo soy el guardián del Libro The Clow.- levantó una mano al tiempo que un halo de luz amarilla envolvía al libro y lo levantaba.- Me encargo de resguardar las _Kuroo_ _Kaados_.

- ¿Las qué? ¿Por qué hablas así?- Butters estaba muy confundido.

- _Gomen_ _ne_, pero soy de Japón y no me acostumbro mucho a hablar inglés. Quise decir Cartas Clow. Yo las protejo para que no caigan en manos malvadas y...- desvió la vista hacia el libro abierto, sólo para descubrir que no había nada en él.- ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Qué! ¡L-las Cartas! ¡No están! ¡Oh, _Kami-sama_, no!

- ¿Te refieres a esto?- Butters le mostró la única carta que tenía en la mano.

- ¡Ah! ¡Siiiii!- tomó la carta muy alegre y sonrió.- ¿Y dónde están las otras?

- Bueno... Leí el nombre de la carta... y... salieron volando...- dijo lentamente.

- Salieron... volando...- repitió con la misma lentitud la criatura.

- Ajá...

- Ya veo...

Un rato después...

- Así que sólo leíste el nombre de la carta _Windy_ y todas las Cartas salieron volando... Bueno, eso es interesante.- Ikeroshi estaba levitando gracias a sus alas, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

- Si, pero no entiendo por qué.- Butters le trajo un pequeño flan con una cuchara.

- ¡Comida!- se abalanzó contra el flan, tomando la cuchara y comiendo con ansias.- Bueno... eso muestra que eres una persona con poderes mágicos.

- ¿Poderes mágicos? No juegues, no creo en todas esas cosas de magia, hasta los tipos de Hollywood o Las Vegas haciendo magia sólo aparentan hacerlo...

- Es enserio. Sólo una persona con grandes poderes mágicos puede abrir el cerrojo del libro. Además al pronunciar el nombre de la carta todas las demás salieron volando por una fuerte ventisca, eso indica que pudiste usar los poderes de una de las cartas. El mago que las creó, Clow Reed, tenía muy fuertes poderes mágicos y puso un sello que sólo gente con altos poderes mágicos pueden liberar.

- Si, pero...

- Por eso también será tu misión recuperar todas las cartas.- continuó.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué!- protestó.

- Tú fuiste quien dispersó las cartas.

- ¡Tú fuiste quien se durmió en su trabajo de guardián!- contraatacó.

- Bu-bueno, pero eso es algo distinto.

- No lo es.- Leopold frunció el ceño pero en ese momento se escuchó la puerta.- Ay no, mi hermano. Llegó temprano, seguro su maestra faltó de nuevo... Escúchame, debes quedarte aquí hasta que te lo diga. Si te ve empezará a hacer preguntas.- pidió el rubio.

- Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí.- terminó su flan y quedó sumamente satisfecho.- ¡Sabía delicioso!

- Si te portas bien te traeré más, Ike.

- ¿Ike? No me llamo Ike. ¡Mi nombre es Ikeroshi!

- Tu otro nombre es muy difícil de pronunciar, además Ike es más lindo.- Butters sonrió y se fue escaleras abajo.

Mientras tanto, el ahora rebautizado Ike, concentraba todo su poder mágico para encontrar las cartas. Si el sello mágico de cada una se liberaba, era posible que sus poderes salieran a la luz y causaran desastre en la ciudad y el mundo. Aunque usaba todos sus poderes, debía ser conciente de que ahora que las cartas habían sido esparcidas él había perdido casi todos sus poderes; para recuperarlos debería sellar todas las cartas nuevamente. Pasó todo el resto de la tarde pensando en qué hacer y en si era buena idea pedirle a Butters que lo hiciera. Está bien que era culpa de Butters el hecho de que las cartas se hubieran dispersado, pero el rubio era sólo un niño, y recolectar las cartas era una tarea muy dura... Pero debía hacerlo. Se juró a si mismo que protegería al rubio y lo ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario.

- Ike.- el rubio entró sonriente a la habitación, trayendo un pequeño flan en un platito.- Mira, te traje flan.

- ¡Siii!

- Y, dime...- empezó mientras se sacaba la ropa y se ponía el pijama.- ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?

- _Iie_, por desgracia.- engulló una generosa cucharada de flan.- Ahora que las cartas se han dispersado y se ha abierto el sello del Libro la gran mayoría de mis poderes se perdió. Para recuperarlos las cartas deben ser selladas.

- Ya veo... Qué mal.- ya estaba con su pijama de gatitos y se disponía a acostarse cuando un fuerte viento abrió su ventana.- ¿Qué...?- se asomó por la ventana y con mucha sorpresa vio un enorme ave blanca del tamaño de una casa volar por el cielo.- ¿¡Qué es eso!

- ¡Es una Carta Clow! Es la Carta _The Fly_, el Vuelo.- dijo Ike asomándose por la ventana.- Hay que hacer algo porque sino...- al momento de decir esto, el ave gigante agitó fuertemente sus alas y de su boca salió un chillido bastante agudo, que rompió varios vidrios de ventanas.- ¡Sino puede pasar eso! ¡Causará una catástrofe si no hacemos algo! ¡Alguien saldrá mal herido!

- ¿Heridos? Ay, no... ¿Y qué hay que hacer para capturarla?

- Pues...- Ike se dirigió al libro y del cerrojo salió una pequeña luz que creció hasta transformarse en una llave parecida al pico de un loro.- Párate en el centro de la habitación.- Butters hizo lo ordenado y debajo de él apareció el mismo sello de antes.- Ese sello es el Sello Clow. Es esencial para cuando hagas lo que ahora te enseñaré.- la pequeña llave flotó hasta Butters.

- Qué curiosa llave...- el rubio ladeó la cabeza.

- Bien. Llave del Sello, aquí presente se encuentra una persona que acepta la misión. Éste niño, de nombre Leopold, bríndale los poderes que guardas en tu interior... ¡Libérate!- exclamó. La pequeña llave creció y tomó la misma forma del báculo, largo, azul, un pico de loro en la punta y alas pequeñas. Una onda de energía empujó a Butters unos pasos atrás.- ¡Leopold, debes tomar el báculo! ¡Hazlo rápido!

- ¡E-eso intento...!- el rubio extendió su brazo izquierdo lo más que pudo hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó. La onda de energía se detuvo al instante.- Uff...

- Muy bien. ¡Felicidades! ¡Ahora eres un CardCaptor! ¡Cazador de Cartas!- Ike sonrió feliz moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

- ¿Eh? ¡E-espera!- se frotó los nudillos mientras miraba del báculo a Ike y viceversa.- ¡Yo no acepté ser nada! ¡Sólo quiero detener a esa ave porq-!

- No hay tiempo para eso. Si no detenemos a la carta The Fly será peligroso.

Aunque resignado, el rubio aceptó ir llevando sólo su pijama y su equipo de rollers, además de la carta y el báculo obviamente. Ike iba en su hombro indicándole el camino. Cuando llegaron junto al ave ésta los miró furiosamente, como sabiendo de ante mano que el rubio venía a capturarlo, y no dudó en atacarlos. Leopold esquivó el picotazo patinando lejos de la criatura y subiendo por la pendiente de la calle, el ave batió fuertemente sus alas para levantar vuelo y siguió de largo.

Recordó que a unas cuantas calles había otra pendiente, ese sería el momento oportuno para atacar. Con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, el rubio patinó hasta la pendiente y, dando un salto, se subió al lomo del ave. La carta Fly seguía elevándose cada vez más, llegando aún más alto. Si Butters no se apuraba la carta terminaría volando tan alto que no lograría capturarlo sin poner en riesgo su vida.

- ¡Leopold!- Ike salió volando por no poder sujetarse bien y sólo pudo observar cómo el ave alcanzaba cada vez más altura.- ¡No, Leopold! ¿Qué hago? Si llega a salir herido jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo...

- Ya está bien.- musitó Butters aferrándose al ave con toda la fuerza de su mano libre y ocultando el rostro entre sus plumas.- ¡Ya es hora de que vuelvas a ser carta!

Levantó la mirada, un brillo decidido centelló en sus ojos, iba a luchar. Sujetándose lo mejor que pudo con la mano ocupada sosteniendo el báculo al ave y de su sacó del bolsillo de su pijama la única carta que tenía. La lanzó hacia delante, pasó su báculo a la mano derecha y lo hizo girar en su mano con una agilidad que ni él sabía que tenía.

- ¡Conviértete en cadenas de la justicia...!- la carta se deslizó hacia él al tiempo que el Sello Clow aparecía bajo su cuerpo y alcanzó a golpearla con su báculo exactamente en el centro de la carta.- ¡_Windy_!

De la carta salió la bella dama de blanco que antes estaba dibujada en ella, de su cuerpo salieron varias cintas blancas, que fueron envolviendo a la carta _Fly_ y la obligaron a aterrizar. Una vez en tierra firme, Leopold saltó para alejarse de la carta y quedar junto a Ike.

- Llegó el momento de sellarla.- dijo el pequeño morenito.

- Muy bien.- sostuvo el báculo con ambas manos y lo levantó en alto.- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces... ¡_Carta Clow_!- bajó el báculo con fuerza y en la punta del mismo apareció una colorida luz que tomó forma rectangular. El mismo rectángulo empezó a absorber a la carta que se movía inquieta y tratando inútilmente de escapar. Pronto fue capturada y automáticamente se deslizó a la mano de Butters. La apariencia de la carta en su exterior era idéntica a la de _The Windy_, sólo el dibujo cambió pues se trataba de la misma ave gigante que cubría todo su cuerpo con sus grandes alas, sólo dejando ver sus patas, cuello y cabeza. Ahora en vez de ser blanca el ave mostraba ser amarillenta, como _Windy_, con ojos azules.

- Lo hiciste bien. ¡Hiciste un trabajo excepcional!

- ¡Tuve mucho miedo!- gritó.- ¡Pensé que iba a morir!

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Mientras yo esté contigo no te pasará nada.

- Gracias.- Butters sonrió, avergonzado.- Pero no creas que acepté ser un CardCaptor.

- Ahora...- Ike atrajo la carta _Windy_ hacia él.- Es hora de ir a casa.

- Pero estoy cansado, no creo poder llegar a tiempo...

- Pues usa la carta que acabas de adquirir.- el moreno le guiñó un ojo.- ¡Usa a _The_ _Fly_! Ella seguro te llevará a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Bueno... Veamos...- lanzó la carta al aire y la golpeó con la punta de su báculo.- ¡_Fly_!- las pequeñas alitas del báculo crecieron en gran medida, transformándose en preciosas alas emplumadas.- ¡Qué bonito!- exclamó.

- ¿_Soo,_ _ne_? Ahora, sube al mango del báculo e imagina que puedes volar, como si tú movieras las alas.

Butters hizo lo dicho y sintió cómo se iba elevando por encima de las casas, con la Luna acompañándolo, Ike iba junto a él y sonreía alegre. Butters reía mientras volaba hacia casa en báculo. Miraba las luces de la ciudad brillar con Tal vez... ser CardCaptor no era tan malo. Pero esto era sólo inicio de una aventura jamás vista para el rubio de diez años de edad.

**Kyuubi: Y éste es el primer capítulo! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Va a ser un poco difícil adaptarlo al anime pero ya veré cómo lo hago xD Y ya saben, dejen reviews con muchas galletitas xD! Saludos!**

**P.D.: Aquí va un glosario:**

**Kanji: Se utilizan en la escritura japonesa. Generalmente una palabra se forma por varios Kanjis, aunque si hay varios que se combinan en uno sólo para formar una palabra para describir un objeto o algo, como en el caso de las Cartas Clow.**

**Konnichiwa: Buenos días.**

**Hai: Respuesta afirmativa a una pregunta.**

**Kuroo Kaado: Carta Clow.**

**Gomen ne: Viene de la palabra Gomenasai que se usa para pedir disculpas.**

**Kami-sama: Dios.**

**Iie: Respuesta negativa a una pregunta.**

**Soo, nee?: Así es, ¿no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. CardCaptor Sakura pertenece a las geniales escritoras de manga del grupo CLAMP. Mi interés no es ganar dinero, sino entretener a la gente.**

**Capítulo 2: Los maravillosos amigos de Butters**

- Oye.- llamó una vocecita.- Leopold... Butters...- volvió a llamar.

- Mmm... Está delicioso...- murmuró el rubio entre sueños entre sueños.

- _Oi_, _Oi_... _Reoporudo_... Butters...- el acento canadiense del que hablaba se mezclaba con el japonés haciendo una extraña mezcla de idioma.

- ¿Qué...?- el chico entreabrió los ojos.- ¿Japonés? Nadie en mi familia hab- abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con el pequeño morenito de ojos oscuros.- ¡Ahhhh!- gritó Butters cayéndose de la cama.- ¡Un muñeco que habla!

- ¿Muñeco? _Nani o itte iru_!

- ¡Ah! Lo recuerdo, eres Ike el guardián de las Cartas Clow.

- ¡Soy Ikeroshi!

- Ike suena mejor...- Butters le acarició con cuidado la cabecita, sólo enfadando más a Ike.

- Como sea...- el pequeño Ike, de no más de treinta centímetros de alto, voló hacia el escritorio de Butters y con su magia abrió el primer cajón, donde se encontraba el misterioso Libro Clow que Butters había encontrado.- Mira, Leopold. Atrapamos la carta _The Fly_.- la carta estaba exactamente igual que el día anterior a excepción de que ahora en la parte baja, justo por debajo de su nombre, decía '_Leopold_'.- ¿Lo recuerdas? Ayer abriste el libro donde yo estaba, tomaste una carta y mandaste a volar todas las demás. Ahora tienes dos.

- Si lo recuerdo, pero es que... no creo poder cargar con esa responsabilidad.- dijo torciendo la boca.

- Nee, no seas _baka_. Podrás hacerlo bien, no deberías preocuparte por eso, CardCaptor.

- ¡No me llames así!

- Por cierto, tengo una noticia.- dijo Ike, asegurándose de estar a un par de metros de Butters por si las dudas.- Te falta reunir cincuenta cartas.

- ¿Cincuenta... cartas...?- el rubio tomó aire como para poner el grito en el cielo pero gracias a Kami-sama eso no pasó.

- ¡Butters!- esa voz era de Tweek, gritando desde la cocina.- ¡Ya e-es hora de desayunar!

- ¡Ya voy!- contestó levantándose rápidamente. Bajó ya con su uniforme y se encontró sólo con Tweek, que estaba preparando el desayuno.- Buenos días.- saludó.

- Sa-Santo Dios.- dijo Tweek.- Va a llover, te l-levantaste muy rápido.

- ¡Ya tenía a alguien que me despertara!

- ¿Al-alguien que te des-pertara?- preguntó el mayor, asomándose por debajo de la repisa que colgaba de la pared y dejaba un estrecho bastante amplio entre la mesada y el techo.- ¡Gah! ¿A qué te-te refieres?

- ¿Eh?- había metido la pata.- ¡Me refiero a-al despertador, claro!- rió nerviosamente mientras el otro rubio alzó las cejas y siguió cocinando.- Oh, y buenos días mamá.- hoy la mujer de la foto vestía un precioso vestido blanco y llevaba en manos un sombrero de igual color con una cinta azul.

- _Bonjour_.- saludó Christophe cansadamente mientras entraba en la cocina-comedor. Había estado estudiando hasta tarde y ya parecía que los huesos de dinosaurios estaban por todas partes.

- ¡Buenos días, Chris!- nadie en esa casa sabía exactamente qué pasaba, pero cuando Butters los saludaba era como si un reservorio de energía extra los invadiera.

- Oh, parece que hoy desayunaremos algo delicioso.- Tweek dejó un plato en frente de Chris y su asiento.- Gracias. No hay que olvidar que, después de yo, Tweek es el que mejor desayunos prepara.- dijo, Tweek se ruborizó un poco.- A diferencia del enano monstruoso.

- ¡No me digas monstruo!- Butters lo pateó por debajo de la mesa cuando el moreno estaba tragando jugo, causando que se atragantara. Tweek suspiró.

Butters desayunó bastante deprisa pero alcanzó a saborear la comida que Tweek había preparado, se levantó y dejó todo para lavar. Tomó un par de galletas y subió corriendo a su habitación, donde Ike estaba acurrucado y durmiendo sobre el Libro Clow, cuando entró le dio las galletas y le dijo que NO debía salir de la habitación o encendiera el televisor mientras los demás estuvieran en la casa. Con eso, además del gorro blanco obligatorio y mochila, salió de la habitación. Extrañamente, Ike no estaba cuando salió, pero no le prestó atención. Tweek lo siguió y se dispuso a acompañarlo a la escuela.

- Hoy me toca la limpieza del salón por eso debo ir temprano.- contestó el rubio a la silenciosa pregunta que los dos hermanos se hacían.- ¿Vamos?- sonrió nuevamente y salió con sus rollers de la casa, seguido de Tweek que iba en bicicleta. Oye, Tweekers.- llamó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¡Gah!

- Dime... ¿Por qué exactamente querías venir conmigo? Hoy no tienes práctica de ningún deporte ni nada...- preguntó.

- Oh...- Tweek bajó la vista por unos segundos y desaceleró, luego miró a Butters.- E-es por Stan...

- ¿Al fin aceptaste que te gusta?- preguntó anhelante. Tweek lo miró sorprendido.- No pongas esa cara, yo ya lo sabía de antes. Pero dime, ¿lo aceptaste?

- Si, pe-pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Él... n-nunca se... fijaría en m-mí...- murmuró.- Yo... yo qui-quizá le caiga m-mal...

- Pues yo no creo que le caigas mal a nadie.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Tweek cayó de su bicicleta por el susto, y a pesar de la poca velocidad hubiera recibido un golpe feo... de no ser porque fue atrapado justo a tiempo.- Lo siento, ¿te asuste?

- Eh...- Tweek se sonrojó fuertemente cuando, al alzar la vista, vio que los brazos que lo tenían atrapado eran de Stan. El moreno parecía preocupado.- E-estoy bien.- dijo apartándose y desviando la mirada.

- Bueno, me alegro.- sonrió.- ¿Y de quién hablaban? ¿Hay alguien que te esté molestando en la escuela, Tweek?- preguntó con un dejo de rabia en su voz que Butters notó muy bien.

- ¡N-no! ¡No es eso! E-es que...

- ¡Yo me tengo que ir!- anunció de pronto el rubio menor, Tweek lo miró como diciéndole 'por favor, no me dejes a solas con él', pero no le hizo caso.- ¡Me toca la limpieza! ¡Saludos!- se dio media vuelta y se fue. Quería ver si, de esa forma, algo más pasaba.

- ¡Oye, espera!- detuvo Stan.- Mira.- le mostró un par de rosas que traía junto a las bolsas de las compras.- Corté unas cuantas rosas y quería regalarlas a alguien o venderlas. ¿Quieres unas para tu salón?

- ¡Claro! "Tweek tendrá suerte si tiene un novio como Stan."- sonrió más ampliamente ante ese pensamiento. A Butters no le molestaba en lo absoluto eso, ya estaba acostumbrado. Después de todo, su amigo Gregory le habían confesado que estaba enamorado de Christophe, su hermano mayor, y la noticia le pareció maravillosa. Aunque, haciendo honor a la verdad, le resultó raro al principio.- Gracias.- dijo tomando un par de rosas rojas. En eso, observó una hermosa rosa blanca sobresalir un poco por entre las demás.- ¿Sabes? Las flores favoritas de Tweek son las rosas... En especial las blancas.- agregó.

- ¡Le-Leopold...!- chilló el rubio de ojos violetas.

- ¿Enserio?- Stan pareció sorprendido.- Pues toma.- le dio la rosa blanca, pero Tweek dudaba en tomarla.

- Yo creo que se le vería mejor en el cabello.- Tweek miró con reproche a su hermano menor, captando que lo hacía a propósito.

- Tienes razón.- con cuidado puso la rosa sin espinas entre la oreja y el cabello de Tweek.- Se te ve muy bien.

- Eh... yo... eh... Gra-gracias.- Tweek sentía se derretía por dentro y que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

- Bueno chicos, me voy.- aún más sonriente que antes, y riendo mentalmente, Butters se fue.- Ya me lo agradecerá...- dijo para si mismo.

Llegó a la escuela, se metió al salón y puso las flores en agua, adornando una esquina del salón. Dejó la mochila en su mesa que compartía con Pip y suspiró aliviado. Borró la pizarra, sacudió los borradores, acomodó las tizas y tiró las que ya estaban muy usadas para reemplazarlas por unas nuevas, acomodó las sillas, tiró a la basura alguno que otro papel caído al suelo y abrió las ventanas para dejar que el aire y el Sol purificaran la atmosfera del salón. En eso, la puerta del salón se abre y allí entraban Gregory y Pip, el segundo algo adormilado aún por el hecho de estar despierto de tan temprano. Se saludaron entre ellos y Butters les preguntó, muy extrañado, qué era lo que hacían allí porque ellos supuestamente no se encargarían de la limpieza hasta dentro de unas semanas, fue allí cuando Gregory exclamó que se había acordado de algo y que por eso había llamado a Pip muy temprano para llegar a la escuela. Sacó una video cámara de su mochila y la sostuvo para que los demás pudieran ver el video en la pequeña pantallita.

- ¿Es nueva?- preguntó Butters.

- Sip, la compré hace unos días. Está especialmente hecha para grabar todo en HD, con gran zoom y conserva los colores a la perfección. Ahora, prepárense. Lo grabé anoche justo después de bañarme.

El video mostraba a la Luna del día anterior, el cielo estrellado y con alguna que otra nube por allí perdida. Todo normal... hasta que... En un acercamiento, se podía ver a una persona volando sobre una especie de vara con alas y una pequeña criatura volando a su lado. Gregory amplió la imagen y allí es donde quedaron boquiabiertos. Ese... ese de allí... Era Butters en pijama... volando sobre un bastón azul y con alas, junto a una criaturita parecida a un humano con alas y cola... Era Leopold definitivamente. Gregory y Pip lo miraron fijamente, el rubio retrocedió tratando de fusionarse con su asiento sin poder creer lo que veía. ¡Qué idiota había sido! La noche anterior había estado fascinado de volar que no se dio cuenta de que alguien podría haberlo visto.

- ¡Ahhhh!- gritó horrorizado.

- ¿¡Qué sucede, Leopold!- gritó el pequeño de ropas amarillas saliendo repentinamente de la mochila del rubio. Ahora las miradas estaban fijas en el pequeño ser.- ¿Acaso es una Carta Clow? ¡Déjamela a mí, yo me haré cargo!- Gregory tenía su mirada gris fija en el recién aparecido, Pip parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver su vista al video y luego, nuevamente, a Ike.

- ¡Es la criatura del video!- dijo Gregory.

- ¡Y es tan lindo!- Pip le acarició la cabecita con cuidado.

- ¿Linda? Parece un muñeco deforme...

- ¿Qué dices?- se quejó el morenito.

Pasó la primera hora de clases y en el receso Butters les contó lo sucedido el día anterior, lo de las Cartas Clow, lo de la Llave del Sello, la magia, todo. Luego de eso, Leopold se concentró en restregarle el hecho a Ike de que había desobedecido su orden y que no comería el postre de ésta noche por su mala conducta. Presentó a los chicos con su pequeño amiguito, y se armó una pequeña discusión de que él era _Ikeroshi_, no _Ike_ como querían llamarlo.

- Pues seguiré pensando que Ike te queda mejor.- concluyó el rubio.

- ¡Si pudiera mostrarte mi verdadera forma cambiarías completamente de opinión!

- Chicos, ¿se dan cuenta?- comentó Gregory seriamente.- Butters, el CardCaptor que está en la misión de sellar las Cartas Clow para salvar el mundo...- comenzó mostrando una mirada de ilusión en sus ojos.- ¡Qué valentía!- exclamó.- Sería perfecto para una película o una serie.

- Eres un héroe, Leopold.- Pip asintió, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Tienes alguna pose heroica o algo así?

- ¿Pose... heroica?- Butters tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Luego de pedírselo unas diez veces y cerciorarse de que no había nadie alrededor, el rubio se puso de pie y sacó la pequeña Llave que llevaba a modo de collar.

- Hazlo como te dije.- le animó Ike.

- Muy bien...- extendió su mano derecha, donde tenía la llave, y recitó el conjuro para liberarla.- Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leopold, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo...- el sello apareció a sus pies y la llave brilló fuertemente.- ¡Libérate!- la llave se transformó en el báculo y Butters hizo una elegante maniobra con él.

- ¡Genial!- Pip se puso pie de un salto.- ¿Lo grabaste, Greg?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?- el rubio ya estaba viendo lo que había grabado.

- Ay, amigos...- suspiró Leopold.

- ¿Y cómo haces magia?- preguntó Pip.

- Para hacerla necesito una Carta Clow.

- _Hai_, necesita una de éstas.- sacó de la mochila de Butters la carta _The Fly_.

- ¿La trajiste a la escuela? ¿Sabes que puede ser peligroso?- reprochó iniciando una nueva discusión entre Ike y Butters.

Ya se hizo la hora de salida, todos estaban impacientes por irse a sus casas y descansar o hacer la tarea. Ninguno de los alumnos en ese momento se dio cuenta que las sombras de ellos estaban actuando de forma extraña, como si tuvieran vida propia. Las sombras se arrastraban lentamente para reunirse en algún lugar de la escuela.

Al día siguiente, cuando Butters llegó a su escuela, el rubio se encontró con un preocupado Gregory; éste le dijo que había ocurrido algo muy extraño. Todos los equipos de educación física, hasta algunas mesas de los salones, estaban amontonados en medio del patio. Corrió hacia su salón seguido de sus amigos y descubrieron que todas las mesas y sillas estaban también amontonadas. 'Ahora tendremos que poner todo en orden.', dijo Pip con tristeza.

- Oye, Butters...- llamó en voz baja Pip, acomodando una mesa a un costado, hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que el nombrado y Gregory escucharan.- ¿No será que esto es obra de una Carta Clow?- preguntó.

- Pues sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Preguntándole al experto. Vengan a mi casa después de clase.- Leopold tomó una silla y la levantó para acomodarla.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también?- preguntó una voz detrás de él.

- ¡Ah!- la silla que llevaba en las manos cayó, haciendo un ruido bastante estruendoso y llamando la atención de todos.- Ho-hola, Wendy.- saludó frotándose los nudillos.

- ¿Hoy irán ellos a tu casa? ¿Puedo ir yo también?

- Eh... Yo, pu-pues... Eh...

- Será algo que no te gustará.- dijo Gregory.- Iremos a casar fantasmas.

- ¿Crees que los fantasmas me dan miedo?

- Es que pensamos que la niña de 'El Grito' está viviendo por el barrio de Butters.- continuó Pip.

- ¿E-esa niña...?- Wendy se tensó luego de que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

- Claro. Sabíamos que te asustaría y por eso no dijimos nada... pero si quieres ir...- Gregory sonrió ante la expresión de la morena.

- N-no, no creo. Recordé que debo limpiar la casa luego de clases. ¡Nos vemos!- la niña rápidamente se dio vuelta y se fue.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Mmm...- Ike se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó unos segundos.- Por lo que dicen aparentemente es una Carta Clow.

- ¡Lo sabía!- Pip levantó un brazo en alto.

- Fue muy trabajoso ordenar todo.- se quejó Greg mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja.

- Pero al menos ya no tuvimos clases.- Pip le dio una galleta a Ike, que la aceptó gustoso.

- La pregunta es qué tipo de carta puede ser.

- Pues no es fácil de deducir así como así. ¡Por eso, iremos ésta noche!- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿De noche? ¡Ni hablar!- se negó el rubio, cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Por qué, Butters?- preguntó Ike.

- Butters le tiene miedo a los fantasmas.- explicó Pip.

- ¿Es sólo eso? Hay cartas que únicamente aparecen durante la noche así que tendrás que ir. Además es tu obligación como CardCaptor hacerlo.

- Pero yo jamás acepté ser CardCaptor.

- Si, lo aceptaste al esparcir las Cartas Clow y lo terminaste de confirmar cuando ayer capturaste una Carta.- Ike sorbió tranquilo del jugo de naranja y volvió a mirarlo.- No iras sólo, yo estaré contigo.

- Es peligroso ir sólo a la escuela por la noche.- dijo severamente Gregory, a lo que Butters sonrió pensando que tendría un aliado.- ¡Por eso iremos con ustedes!- agregó. Butters se cayó hacia atrás.- ¡Yo voy a grabar el momento en que captures a la carta!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Si! ¡Y puedes hacerlo mientras usa un super traje que yo mismo le daré!- Pip se puso de pie tal como lo había hecho el otro.

- Esto no puede ser...- se dijo Butters mientras golpeaba su mano contra su frente.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

- Vamos, anda.- pidió Gregory mientras grababa con su cámara.- ¡No te ves para nada mal! ¡Te ves increíble!

- Pues claro que si, yo mismo lo hice.- presumió Pip.- Es como siempre digo: Ocasiones especiales requieren trajes especiales.- el rubio salió de la gran camioneta y sonrió. Esa era la camioneta especial que él de ahora en más usaría para guardar todos los trajes especiales que Butters usaría.

- Hiciste un excelente trabajo.- Ike salió muy alegre con su gran moño rojo con un corazón negro en el centro.- ¡Me gusta cómo me queda!

- Me da mucha pena...

Butters salió acomodándose su boina rojo del que salían dos largas tiras negras que finalizaban en unas puntas de flecha doradas. Su atuendo consistía en, además del gorro, una camiseta blanca un poco más larga en la parte de atrás y terminaba en punta, unos shorts de color negro, medias largas hasta las rodillas de color negro, guantes blancos, zapatillas blancas con puntas y cordones rojos, y una capa roja larga hasta un poco por sobre los tobillos y que se ataba al frente en un pequeño moño con un corazón negro, igual al de Ike.

- Divino.- dijo simplemente Pip.

- Ten confianza, un atuendo así le eleva el ánimo y la confianza a cualquiera, y para cumplir tu tarea es importante tener mucho de ambos.

- Tú de verdad me entiendes, Ike.- Pip tomó las pequeñas manitos de Ike entre las suyas y las movió ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo.

- Te ves increíble, de veras. Si no estuviera enamorado de tu hermano me habría enamorado de ti.- confesó Gregory mientras reía fuertemente.

- ¡Pero es que no entienden que me da mucha vergüenza!- un fuerte ruido se escuchó.- ¿Qué fu-fue ese ruido?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

En ese momento, la estatua de una mujer de cabello largo, desnuda, con alas pequeñas y sujetando un enorme aro de bronce apareció volando y no dudo en embestir a Butters y sus amigos. Lo esquivaron por poco.

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Se está moviendo! ¡Se está moviendo sola!- dijo Leopold mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Gregory.

- No exactamente. ¡Miren!- el rubio de camiseta color naranja señaló hacia el suelo, a la sombra de la estatua, y allí se podía ver que había una persona sujetando la estatua aunque, extrañamente, no podía verse a nadie físicamente hablando.

- No hay nadie pero aún así se ve una sombra.- dijo Pip.

- ¿Sombra? Será...- Ike ya parecía haber descubierto qué carta era.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó Pip cuando la sombra aparentemente arrojaba la estatua contra Butters. Gregory corrió hacia Pip mientras que Butters corrió hacia el lado contrario junto a Ike.

- ¿D-de qué Carta Clow se trata?- preguntó el rubio acomodándose su gorro.

- Se trata de...- antes que pudiera terminar la oración, cientos de sombras comenzaron a surgir desde dentro del edificio escolar.

- ¡Ike! ¡Quédate con ellos, por favor!- pidió Butters.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo!

- Muy bien.- Butters sacó su collar con la Llave del Sello y la tomó en una de sus manos.- Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leopold, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo... ¡Libérate!- hizo una pequeña maniobra con el báculo en su mano y se preparó para el ataque.

Gregory grabó todo mientras Pip murmuraba algo así como que Butters se veía asombroso en ese traje. Todas las sombras de la escuela, incluyendo la de los alumnos, se juntaron para formar una gran masa sombría y se precipitaron contra el chico con la intención de envolverlo. Pensó que posiblemente Windy podría atrapar a la carta, por eso la sacó.

- Conviértete en cadenas de la justicia... ¡_Windy_!

La carta cumplió las órdenes de su amo y envolvió las sombras con su poder, pero fue inútil ya que las sombras se separaron para luego atacar a Butters de manera rápida. El rubio logró esquivar los ataques, pero una de las puntas de la capa terminó con una rasgadura. Usó el báculo para tratar de golpear las sombras pero tampoco servía de mucho. Ike le dijo que usara _Fly_ antes de que muriera en el intento de atrapar la carta, y Butters, optando por la opción que no arriesgaría su vida, logró escapar de los ataques por un tiempo. Desde arriba el rubio alcanzó a ver la magnitud de las sombras unidas.

- Es la carta _The Shadow_.- dijo Ike.

- ¿La Sombra?

- Exacto. Al parecer reunió las sombras de todos los alumnos de la escuela y las unió para usarlas de arma. Leopold no tendrá oportunidad si usa todas esas sombras...

- Debemos ayudarlo.- afirmó Pip.

- ¿Pero cómo quieren hacerlo? Conozco esa carta, no es fácil atraparla de noche.

- Pues es fácil. Si el problema es la poca luz...- comenzó Pip.

- Entonces haremos más luz.- finalizó Gregory al tiempo que se ponía de pie y corría hacia la escuela.

La batalla de Butters no era fácil. Varias veces la carta lanzaba pupitres o sillas a través de las ventanas y Butters se veía obligado a distraer su atención y esquivar los ataques. Es cuando la carta aprovecha el momento y logra atrapar al rubio por la punta alada de su báculo y tratando de derribarlo. Por más que lo tratara no podía escapar del agarre que _Shadow_ tenía sobre su báculo y pensó que caería de no ser porque todas las luces del patio escolar y el edificio se encendieron, desvaneciendo las sombras que mantenían al rubio atrapado.

- ¡Butters!- llamaba Ike.

- ¡Chicos!- el rubio se acercó a sus amigos y los vio metidos en la pequeña sala de fusibles del colegio.- ¡Todas las sombras desaparecieron!

- Claro que si. Las sombras desaparecen al recibir luz.- explicó Gregory terminando de encender los tres últimos salones.

- Gracias por su ayuda, chicos.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- cortó Ike.- ¡Allí! ¡En el patio! ¡Allí está _The Shadow_!

En el centro del patio, caminando lentamente con intenciones de irse, estaba de pie un espectro con una sotana negra moldeando su figura, parecía La Muerte. Butters voló a gran velocidad contra la carta, que se dio vuelta y dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar al rubio y usó su propio cuerpo para generar sombras y atacarlo. Aterrizó a un par de metros de _Shadow_ y volvió a sacar su carta _Windy_.

- Ahora si te atraparé. ¡Conviértete en cadenas de la justicia...!- el ataque de _Shadow_ se acercaba cada vez más al rubio.- ¡_Windy_!

Nuevamente la dama de Viento envolvió al sombrío ser con su cuerpo, aunque éste se resistió y luchó fieramente para soltarse.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. ¡Carta Clow!

La Sombra fue absorbida por la carta y así quedó sellada. Su diseño de carta era igual a _Windy_ o _Fly_, sólo su imagen cambiaba. Y en ésta ocasión mostraba la sotana que envolvía a la sombra, pero debajo de ella no había nada más que oscuridad. Definitivamente era una carta muy rara.

- ¡Si! ¡Lo logró!- gritaron felices Ike y Pip.

- Genial, muy genial.- asintió Gregory grabando al rubio, que sonriendo hizo la señal de victoria con sus dedos.

- Van tres... faltan cuarenta y nueve...

Al día siguiente, en la escuela...

- ¡Oye, Wendy!- llamó Butters mientras corría por el pasillo.

- ¡Hola Leopold! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella sonriente.

- ¿Sabes dónde están Pip y Gregory?

- Oh, creo que están en el salón audiovisual.

- ¡Gracias!

El rubio corrió llevando las dos bolsitas de galletas caseras en mano, una azul y otra amarilla. Las bolsitas llevaban galletas dulces que eran una forma de agradecerles a los rubios por su ayuda el día anterior contra la Carta Clow. Entró alegre al salón pero lo que vio lo sorprendió más de la cuenta. Los dos jóvenes estaban viendo lo sucedido el día de ayer a la noche con la Carta Clow.

- ¡Ah! ¡Parece que está grabado en HD!- exclamó Gregory mientras veía cómo Butters esquivaba los ataques de la Carta _Shadow_ en su báculo alado.

- Es tan genial... Adoro el video que sacaste, Greg.- Pip estaba maravillado.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué están haciendo...?- preguntó Leopold mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Oh, Butters!- Gregory volteó hacia el rubio.- Ten, aquí tienes.- le pasó un grueso sobre.- Es el video que grabé ayer. Es tuyo, nosotros tenemos copia.

- También te guardé el traje.- comentó Pip.- ¡Cuando tengas casa propia te remodelaré una habitación para poner todos tus trajes!

- Eh... chi-chicos...

- Y hay que prepararnos para la próxima Carta Clow.- dijo Gregory, haciéndole caso omiso al rubio.

- Espe-

- Nada de replicaciones.- cortó Pip.- Vamos a ayudarte con esas Cartas Clow, no podrás tú sólo.

- Vas a lucir muy bien, amigo.

- Pero... ¡Ay, no puede ser!

**Glosario:**

**Oi: Oye, hey.**

**Reoporudo: Leopold.**

**Baka: Tonto****.**

**Nani o itte iru!: ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!**

**Kyuubi: Y así quedó xD Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios si quieren que Santa Claus les lleve una linda colección de Slash por la noche, besos, chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. CardCaptor Sakura pertenece a las geniales escritoras de manga del grupo CLAMP. Mi interés no es ganar dinero, sino entretener a la gente.**

**Capítulo 3: La emocionante salida de Butters**

Es otro tranquilo día en Denver, Butters y sus compañeros de clase iban a una excursión que realizó la escuela para la clase de Biología en un acuario para la observación de la fauna marina. El rubio se entretenía muchísimo mirando todos los tipos diferentes de peces que había, con todos sus colores, formas y tamaños.

- Wow, Gregory.- dijo de repente.- Te ves muy lindo así de concentrado y grabando todo.- el rubio miró a Pip y sonrió mientras saludaba.- Creo que a Christophe le encantaría verte así.

- ¡Pip...!- la mano que saludaba se transformó en un puño y su rostro se enrojeció completamente.

- Y tú pareces muy entretenido, Butters.- Pip se acercó al otro rubio, que ahora inflaba los cachetes como el pez globo de la pecera.

- Es que me encantan las excursiones, ya sabes.

- ¡Oigan!- una jovencita pelirroja entró en la misma sala del acuario que el grupo de chicos.- ¡Chicos, dentro de poco empieza el espectáculo de pingüinos!- anunció Red.

- ¿Enserio?- Gregory volteó hacia donde estaban Pip y Butters.- ¡Oigan, ya empi-!- una ráfaga de viento color amarillo pasó junto a él y llegó junto a Red.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que apurarse! ¡Vamos a verlo!- se emocionó Butters.

- A Butters le gustan los pingüinos...- murmuró Pip.

El espectáculo de los pingüinos era protagonizado por una joven y un pingüino, y se llevaba a cabo en una pecera pequeña con un islote de hielo. El pequeño animal saltaba con gracia por el aro que la joven sostenía en su mano derecha, haciendo piruetas por el aire, parecía un pequeño torpedo en miniatura. Todos aplaudían ante esas gracias hechas por la criatura. En un momento la entrenadora se sumergió para darle un pescado al pingüino, éste lo tomó y a los pocos segundos un extraño aro azulado le rodeó el pie a la entrenadora y la jaló al fondo de la piscina. Todos se exaltaron, pensando que quizá algo malo sucedía. El pingüino trató de ayudar a la muchacha pero el aro azulado ahora atrapó al pobre animal.

- ¡No! ¡El pingüino!- gritó Leopold, pegándose al vidrio.

- La chica también se estaba ahogando...- comentó Gregory.

- ¡Pero el pingüino!

- ¿Qué?- un joven traía una cubeta llena de pescados para el espectáculo cuando notó el hecho de que la mujer estaba tratando de no ahogarse.- ¡Gah! ¿¡Pe-pero qué rayos!- dejó la cubeta en el suelo, corrió hacia la piscina y trató de ayudar a la chica y el pingüino. Bajo el agua, logró divisar un remolino que aprisionaba la pierna de la muchacha y al pingüino. Tomó el aro arremolinado y lo estiró, liberando de esa forma a los dos.

***O*O*O*O*O*O***

- ¿¡_Nani_! ¿Tú casi te ahogas?

- Te he dicho que no, Ike.- suspiró el rubio.- ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando hablo?- preguntó mientras batía un poco más la mezcla que tenía en el bol.

- Es que al estar encerrado en tu habitación... me aburrí mucho y estoy muy exaltado.- se excusó.- Además tendría que haberlo pensado mejor, soy un tonto. Tu única cualidad es ser bueno en los deportes.

- ¿Ah, si? ¡Bien pues te quedas sin Hot Cakes!- regañó el rubio.

- ¡_Warui_! ¡No seas así, Leopold!- luego de que Butters terminara de preparar sus Hot Cakes, ya el rubio se los había empezado a comer cuando Ike se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.- Es muy raro que un pingüino, que tiene tanta experiencia en nado, se estuviera por ahogar...

- Los encargados de ahí dijeron que el remolino lo causó el desprendimiento de un tapón, pero yo no lo creo.- cortó un pedazo del Hot Cake y se lo dio a Ike, que lo comió gustoso.- Eso no fue un accidente, parecía más algo intencional... Como si una fuerza extraña lo provocara...

- Mmm... Posiblemente sea-

- ¡Ya llegué!- gritó Tweek abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Ay, es Tweek!- el rubio se levantó de un salto mientras Ike comía lo que podía de los Hot Cakes.- ¡Vamos, come!- lo jaló de la cola para lanzarlo escaleras arriba y que él volara a su habitación.- ¡Hola! Qué bueno que regresaste.- saludó aparentando normalidad. El rubio alzó una ceja al verlo, pero siguió de largo.- Por cierto, hoy estuviste en el acuario.- afirmó.

- L-lo dejé anotado a-aquí. M-martes, miércoles y ju-jueves, que n-no tengo piano, tra-trabajo.- dijo señalando la pizarra donde tenía escrito que trabajaría en el acuario.- ¿A-acaso n-no sabes leer?- se burló.

- Oh... Ya veo, jeje...- se le acercó y lo vio revisando en la heladera buscando algo.- ¿Por qué estabas en el espectáculo de pingüinos?

- Po-porque tengo que darles de comer, ngh.- contestó jalándose un poco el cabello.

- ¡Ay, qué divertido!

- N-no, no es divertido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Si-simplemente no lo es, gah!.- tomó un tenedor en la mesa y comió un poco de los Hot Cakes.

- ¡Oye, no hagas eso!- empezó a darle golpecitos en el pecho, hinchando los cachetes, haciendo una rabieta.- ¿Por qué te los comes sin mi permiso? ¡Eres malo! ¡Compré los ingredientes con mi dinero!

- ¡Hola, Butters!- saludó Stanley entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Ho-hola Stan!- correspondió Leopold. El rubio estaba algo descolocado, _nunca_ se había esperado que _Tweek_ invitara a _Stanley_ a la casa.

- Hiciste Hot Cakes, parecen deliciosos.- observó el moreno.

- Ay, no es para tanto...

- Si, po-porque a ve-veces cocina que d-da asco.- comentó el de ojos violeta con una sonrisa y recibiendo un fuerte pisotón por parte del dulce rubio.- ¡Ughh...! ¡Pe-pequeño hi-hijo de...!

- Oye, Stan.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Sucedió algo malo con Tweek que lo acompañaste a casa?

- ¡N-no, claro que no!- el moreno se rascó un poco la cabeza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono bermellón.- Es que... salí de práctica y noté que venía del trabajo y... bueno, lo acompañé a casa.

- Oh...- una traviesa idea jugó en la mente de Butters, y decidió que sería momento de ponerla en práctica.- ¿Sabías que Tweek tiene muchos problemas en Filosofía?

- Bu-Butters...- advirtió el rubio mayor, ya adelantándose a lo que el otro quería.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Mira qué casualidad! A mi se me da muy bien.

- ¿Podrías ayudarlo? ¡Vayan a su habitación y les haré Hot Cakes!

- ¿N-no era que l-los compraste con tu dinero?- preguntó Tweek, esperanzado de que _algo_, por mínimo que sea, interrumpiera la situación.

- Ay no hay problema. Está bien.- sonrió.

Los dos subieron a la habitación del rubio a estudiar hasta que Butters les llevó los Hot Cakes. Antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían pero sólo pudo escuchar murmullos y ligeras exaltaciones del rubio mientras el moreno le explicaba. Entonces sintió que habían pasos acercándose y se alejó un poco de la puerta que fue abierta por Stan. El moreno le sonrió y tomó la bandeja con los jugos y los Hot Cakes, susurrándole que la próxima vez fuera más sigiloso si quería espiar atrás de la puerta. Corrió a su habitación y se recostó en la puerta, suspirando.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Leopold!- Ike se le acercó para tocarle la frente y comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero el rubio lo abrazó fuertemente.- ¡_O_-_oi_!

- ¡Ay qué vergüenza!- exclamó.- Stan supo que los estaba escuchando por detrás de la puerta, es una vergüenza. Pero estaba con Tweek ahí, encerrados, hablando en voz baja... ¡Genial! ¡Si sigo así podré ver a Tweek muy feliz! Sé que él sufrió mucho por la muerte de mamá, ya no sonríe verdaderamente desde aquel día, pero sí lo hace cuando está con Stan.- Ike no entendía nada de lo que decía el rubio.- ¡Tweek volverá a ser tan feliz como antes!

- ¡Su-suéltame! ¡Pareces perdido en las nubes! ¿¡_Nani ga nodeshou ka_! ¡Debes ponerte serio! ¡Tienes una misión como CardCaptor!

- Hay cosas más importantes que esas cartas.

- ¿¡_Nani_? ¿Permitirás que otro pingüino se ahogue?

- ¿Eh?- Butters volvió a pisar tierra y soltó a Ike.- ¡No quiero que eso pase!

- Pensé que me asfixiarías... Pero... ésta vez es algo más arriesgado que antes.- dijo seriamente el morenito.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?

- Según tú, la entrenadora y el pequeño pingüino se ahogaban en una piscina... y era como un remolino de agua... Entonces debe ser _The Watery_.

- Claro, El Agua.- Butters chasqueó los dedos.- Ya me parecía. Pero sólo debemos atraparla y convertirla en Carta Clow.

- No es tan fácil, Leopold.- Ike se cruzó de brazos y miró con severidad al niño rubio.- _Watery_ no se puede ver a simple vista mientras esté en su dominio acuático. Además, si logramos sacarla del agua, usará su gran velocidad para escaparse y volver a un ambiente con agua. Eso complicará su captura. _Watery_ tiene una magia muy poderosa, de excelente calidad y precisión.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Creo que será mejor explicártelo. Verás, las Cartas Clow se rigen por los Cuatro Elementos. Éstos son Viento, Agua, Fuego y Tierra. Son las cuatro Cartas Clow más poderosas de todas. La Carta _The Watery_, en especial, usa una magia muy violenta.- se dio media vuelta y clavó la mirada en el piso.- Tú sólo tienes _The Windy_, _The Fly _y _The Shadow_.

- ¿Y si uso a _Windy_?

- Ella es más sutil y sirve más para capturar que atacar, _Watery_ es muy agresiva. Además ambas tienen un igual nivel de magia.- ese comentario dejó a Butters preguntándose algo muy importante: ¿Cómo podré derrotar a _Watery_?

Al día siguiente, en la escuela...

- ¿Qué puedo hacer...?- se preguntaba mientras daba vueltas por el patio de la escuela en el receso. Detrás de él venían sus preocupados amigos, que se miraban entre ellos preguntándose cuándo sería el mejor momento para hablarle.

- ¿Crees que debamos intervenir?- preguntó susurrante Pip.

- ¿Cómo podré atrapar el agua?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras hundía sus manos en la fuerte de agua y trataba de agarrar el agua con sus manos.- Se escurre con facilidad, será difícil... pero tengo que atraparla cuanto antes...

- Hoy no pareces tan alegre como de costumbre, Leopold.- dijo Greg caminando hacia él.

- ¿Eh?- Butter volteó y vio a sus amigos preocupados.- ¡Ah, n-no! Estoy bien.- dijo frotándose los nudillos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Enserio?- Gregory lo miró con una expresión indicando que no le creía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Se le acercó y le tomó por los hombros.- Yo más bien veo que estás muy preocupado por la misión que, seguramente, tienes ahora. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que sucede?

- Eh... Bueno...- sabiendo que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que les contara todo, así que les dijo toda la situación incluido lo que Ike le había contado. Quizá era buena idea, porque ellos podrían tener una ingeniosa estrategia para atrapar el agua.

- Oh, ahora si se entiende el por qué estás decaído.- dijo Pip mirando distraídamente hacia alguna dirección.

- Entonces era una Carta Clow... Ya me parecía que lo era.- comentó Gregory recostado en el suelo y usando sus brazos de almohada.

- ¿Y Ike te dijo que no estabas preparado para atraparla?- preguntó el rubio de boina color crema.

- Así es. Dijo que con las Cartas Clow que tengo no podré capturarla.- se hizo un largo silencio, donde nadie dijo nada hasta después de las clases, en el camino de regreso a casa.- Oigan.- dijo mientras detenía su andar en patines.- Gracias por escuchar.

- Ay, por favor, no hay problema.- Pip sonrió con amabilidad.- Además, cuando sonríes te ves más bonito y abrazable.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues si, es verdad.- Gregory rió ante la expresión avergonzada de su pequeño y rubio amigo.- Por cierto.- Gregory se sacó la mochila y empezó a revisar en la misma. Sacó tres pequeños teléfonos rojos, un diseño parecido al del reverso de las Cartas Clow justo arriba de los números, un parlante blanco arriba del todo por el que se escucharía el sonido y dos pequeñas alitas doradas.- Son teléfonos celulares para ustedes. Yo ya tengo el mío. Hay un para Pip, otro para Butters y otro más para Ike. Será placer para mi que los usen.

- ¡Gracias por preocuparte!- agradeció el rubio.- ¿Pero está bien que nos quedemos con ellos?

- Por supuesto. Mi madre dijo que ella estará muy feliz de que los usen.

Llegó la hora de irse cada uno por su lado, y el rubio siguió en sus rollers camino a casa. Mientras iba patinando, recordaba la conversación de él con Ike el día anterior. El rubio sentía coraje e impotencia al no poder hacer nada, hasta Ike le había dicho que él no podría usar las tres Cartas Clow que tenía ahora en su poder para derrotar a _Watery_; pero no podía permitir que esa carta siguiera en ese Acuario, podría ocasionar gravísimos incidentes... En eso dio vuelta la esquina y, por ir distraído se llevó por delante a una persona que caminaba tranquilamente con otra por la calle.

- ¡Cui-cuidadooo!- gritó, pero fue muy tarde y terminó por derribar casi por completo a la persona que atropelló. Para la suerte de Butters el joven al que había casi arrollado detuvo su caída. - ¡Ay, lo-lo lamento mucho!- se disculpó apresuradamente.- ¿Stanley?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Stan.

- Si, yo lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

- Perfectamente. Es peligroso que andes distraído en rollers, Leopold.- regañó el moreno.

- Lo siento, es que venía pensando en otra cosa...

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí tan tarde?- dijo mirando el cielo y notando que ya estaba atardeciendo.- ¿Es verdad lo que dice Tweek, eso de que estás en el club de tennis?

- Sip.- sonrió el rubio menor.

- Y Tweek me comentó que una vez golpeaste a Christophe con tu raqueta sin querer...- siguió el moreno.

- ¿Eh?- en su imaginación apareció Tweek riéndose maliciosamente, con un fondo oscuro y varios rayos cayendo detrás de él al mejor estilo dibujo animado. Seguramente estaba diciendo: 'Me estoy vengando'.

- Veo que eso no era algo muy bonito de contar...- Stan rió nervioso y retrocedió un paso al ver lo asesina que era la expresión del pequeño.

- Como sea... Lamento haberte chocado.

- No hay problema.

- "Tengo que encontrar la manera en que Tweek y Stan se encuentren más seguido... Cierto, mañana es jueves, lo que significa..." - pensó. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea más brillante hasta el momento y de seguro que así Tweek se alegraría.- Para compensarte, te invito a salir mañana conmigo. ¿Te parece? Te llevaré a un buen lugar.- sugirió.

- ¿Sa-salir? ¿Cómo una cita?- el moreno se puso muy nervioso.

- No, como una cita no. Ya tengo todo planeado. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría venir?

- Me encantaría.- Stan sonrió y estrecharon las manos.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Nos encontramos mañana en el parque!¡Adiós!- Butters se fue a todo andar con sus rollers. Sí, mañana sería un día genial.

Llegando a su casa, el rubio le contó a Ike que saldría con su futuro cuñado. Por eso, al día siguiente, se levantó muy temprano y esperó a que Tweek se fuera a trabajar. Apresuradamente buscó el teléfono de Stanley y lo llamó. Dijo que cambiaría la hora de la salida y que saldrían un poco antes. Butters se arregló más o menos bien y salió a todo correr hacia el parque. Allí se encontró con Stan. Butters aseguró a Stan que se entretendría mucho a donde irían.

- ¿El acuario?- preguntó el moreno.

- Así es, aquí nos divertiremos mucho.- aseguró.- "Y de paso podré ver si hay alguna manera de vencer a esa Carta..."- finalizó en su mente.

Llegaron al acuario y vieron que todo estaba en orden, sólo que la sección donde había estado la actuación de los pingüinos y donde el accidente había ocurrido estaba cerrada.

- Con que éste es el acuario...- murmuró Ike escondido en la mochila de Pip.- Antes de que me dejaran en Canadá visité uno.

- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- preguntó Gregory escondido entre los árboles.

- Como hace diez años o más, jeje.

- Pero me preocupa un poco la situación.- intervino Pip.- ¿Es legal seguir a Butters? Porque que yo recuerde, él no está en una cita ni nada parecido...

- Tú no lo entiendes. No estamos siguiéndolo, sólo estamos haciendo investigación secreta. Vinimos aquí a filmar los sucesos del acuario, no a grabar a Butters. Pero de ahí a que él esté justo en medio de las tomas...- contestó Gregory.

- Sigo pensando que es ilegal...

Los rubios y el morenito entraron siguiendo a los otros dos, recorriendo las partes del acuario, entre ellos a un enorme pez. Ike aseguró que si estuviera cubierto de algo dulce él se lo comería de un bocado. Un niño pequeño se acercó a ambos rubios y observó al lindo 'muñequito' de felpa que sobresalía de la mochila de Gregory. El rubio dejó la mochila en el suelo y el pequeño aprovechó la situación para golpear cariñosamente la cabecita de Ike. El moreno volteó a verlo de manera asesina.

- Si sigues tocándome puedo lastimarte, niño.- dijo con una voz grave y que no parecía para nada la de él. El niño se alejó de él rápidamente y Greg volvió a tomar la mochila para ir a otro lado.- _Sayonara_.- dijo mientras se iban, dejando al niño cada vez más sorprendido.

Recorrieron un poco más el lugar observando las variadas peceras hasta que Leopold localizó su objetivo. Guió al moreno hasta la pequeña cafetería y allí esperaron a que la magia sucediera. Terminando de servir a unos clientes, con bandeja en mano, estaba Tweek. Butters volteó ligeramente viendo a su acompañante y se llenó de satisfacción al ver su reacción: Stan se quedó embelesado viendo lo apuesto que se veía Tweek con su chaleco y pantalón de vestir negro, camiseta blanca por debajo del chaleco, delantal blanco, un moñito rojo atado al cuello y una sonrisa increíble.

- Se ve tan...- murmuró sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Apuesto?- finalizó Butters.

- Si...- le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que dijo y sacudió la cabeza.- ¡N-no, yo digo-! Eh...

- ¡Oye, hermano!- llamó mientras movía sus brazos. El rubio volteó y casi enseguida se le cae la charola vacía.

- ¡S-Stan-ley!- exclamó.

- ¿Qué ha-hacen aquí?- preguntó el chico de los tics mientras les entregaba las cartillas con el menú.

- Oh, eso.- Butters hojeó la cartilla mientras balanceaba sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás en la alta silla.- Ayer casi lo atropello con los rollers y para compensarle lo invité aquí.

- Chris te ha d-dicho que e-esos rollers s-son peligrosos... L-lo siento, Stan.- dijo, disculpándose por la torpeza de su hermano.

- No, no hay... adorable, digo, no hay problema.- rió nerviosamente y clavó la vista en la cartilla.

- Por cierto, hermano. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dejaste de trabajar con los adorables pingüinos?

- N-no. Va-vaciaron los tanques, ngh. Qui-quieren hacer u-una inves-tigación.

- ¿E-enserio? "¿Y qué pasó con Watery?"- pensó nervioso.

- Bueno, al menos ya no necesitas estar tanto en el congelador. Seguro te morías de frío.- comentó el moreno.

- Pu-pues no cambió m-mucho.- Tweek frunció el ceño, no le gustaba mucho el frío.- ¡Gah! ¡M-mi tra-trabajo es hacer ra-raspados!

- Entonces, ¿por qué no nos traes algunos?

- Cla-claro.- Tweek apuntó en la pequeña libreta lo pedido pero le pareció ver que algo se movía en el tanque de agua justo frente a donde Butters y Stanley se encontraban.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Butters.

- N-no, de-debo estar imaginando cosas.

- Ah, ya entiendo lo que quería hacer.- exclamó Pip.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién?- el rubio tomó a Ike en brazos y señaló al CardCaptor sentado a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

- Ya veo. Quería que Stan y Tweek se vieran en el trabajo. Mientras más tiempo pasen juntos, mejor aún.- Gregory suspiró tristemente.- Espero que Butters sepa lo que hace...

- ¿Por qué?

- Verás, Ike... Butters de pequeño se sintió muy atraído por Stan y aseguró un día casarse con él...- hizo una pausa y continuó.- Poco después de eso descubrió que a Tweek le gustaba mucho el moreno, y que el sentimiento era recíproco. Cuando la madre de él murió el que más sufrió fue Tweek, y Butters se dispuso a hacerlo feliz nuevamente. Por eso ahora se empeña en fortalecer más la relación entre ellos dos y lograr que algún día ellos se gusten.

- Pero, Pip...- Ike movió ligeramente su cola, muy confundido por la actitud de su rubio compañero.- ¿Eso no significaría que Butters debería olvidarse de Stan?

- Es por eso que admiramos a Leopold.- continuó.- Una vez nos dijo: Mientras mi hermano sea feliz, yo seré feliz.

- Y luego agregó un: Yo ya encontraré a mi verdadero amor algún día.- agregó Gregory.- Y sonrió también. Luego de tomar la decisión más madura de su vida sonrió como nunca.

- Qué gran chico es.- Ike se sintió muy conmovido por lo que contaron los rubios y pensó que Leopold se convertiría en una magnífica persona cuando creciera. La sensación se esfumó rápidamente al sentir una extraña presencia en los alrededores.

- ¿Qué demonios?- Gregory logró justo ver (y grabar) el momento en que una gran grieta se formaba en el vidrio de la enorme pecera.- ¡El vidrio se va a-!

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó al tiempo que el vidrio se hacía añicos casi por completo y dejaba que el agua saliera a raudales. El líquido empezó a inundar todo a gran velocidad, Butters y Stan son los primeros en mojarse, Tweek casi cae por la fuerza del agua. Las personas nadaban para escaparse del agua que trataba de ahogarlos, todos menos Butters. Tweek miró hacia todos lados, buscando desesperadamente a su hermano menor. Éste se encontraba bajo el agua, abrió los ojos y vio el terrible remolino sujetando fuertemente su pie. Era _Watery_. Pero extrañamente no parecía querer ahogarlo, seguramente algo la detenía...

Entre los gritos y llamados de auxilio, el agua de repente comenzó a irse y su nivel descendió considerablemente. Butters logró sacar la cabeza del agua y Tweek se lanzó hacia él.

- ¡Leopold!- chilló, lleno de preocupación y miedo.- ¿E-estás bien?

- S-si...- escupió un poco de agua, pero parecía encontrarse bastante bien. Sintió al mayor cargarlo en brazos y sacarlo del agua, apoyándolo en las escaleras donde el agua no llegaba a cubrir. Allí, sorpresivamente, se encontró a Pip y Gregory.- ¿Y Stan?

- ¡Aquí estoy!- el moreno estaba junto a una puerta destruida y el hacha de emergencias en una mano.- Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

- Qué alegría que estés bien, Butters.- suspiró Pip.

- Esa Carta Clow casi te mata.- murmuró Ike saliendo de debajo de la boina de Phillip.

- Esperen... ¿Qué hacen los tres aquí?- preguntó bastante confundido y, a la vez, molesto por haber sido espiado.

- Eh... bu-bueno...- Gregory desvió la mirada para otro lado, inventando una escusa que sirviera.

- Oye, Leopold.- Stan se acercó al rubio y Ike volvió a su escondite.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Ah, no me pasó nada. Estoy muy bien.

- Es una lástima, los raspados se arruinaron...- suspiró decepcionado el moreno.

- Ay, no importa. Es sólo agua con hielo sabori- "Hielo... El hielo se hace con agua a muy ajas temperaturas..." ¡Eso es!- exclamó poniéndose de pie.- ¡Gracias, Stan!- le tomó de las manos y comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Me has dado una gran idea! ¡Gracias!- salió del acuario corriendo ante las confundidas miradas de sus amigos, su hermano y su 'futuro cuñado'.

Esa noche Butters, Pip, Gregory y Ike se colaron en el acuario. Leopold, otra vez, se vio obligado a usar un traje hecho por su amigo. Ésta vez se trataba de una remera manga corta blanca, un cuello del mismo color con dos tiras triangulares que tenían dos pompones amarillos al fina, sus mangas tenían la forma de un semi-círculo, llevaba guantes azules largos casi hasta los codos, vestía también unas bermudas blancas y botas cortas azules con pompones amarillos donde deberían ir los cordones. En su cabeza llevaba un gorro parecido al de un arlequín de color azul, largo y, adivinen, finalizaba en dos pompones amarillos, su base era blanca con detalles amarillos a los costados. Aunque le daba vergüenza usarlo debía admitir que le era bastante cómodo.

- ¿Seguro de lo que haces?- preguntó Ike.

- Confía en mí, sé que funcionará.- detrás de él venían Gregory y Pip, el primero grabando y el segundo diciéndose mentalmente que ese diseño le quedaba excelente a Leopold.

Se separaron en una bifurcación, yendo Gregory y Pip por un lado, y Butters y Ike por el otro. Subió las escaleras mecánicas al trote, apagadas en ese momento, y llegó hasta un gran tanque de agua. Allí podía sentir la presencia de la Carta Clow, estaba segurísimo. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Pip. Éste le indicó que ya estaba todo listo, que viniera al primer piso a llevar a cabo su plan cuando quisiera. Luego de indicarles a ambos que se quedaran donde estaban, cortó la llamada y se preparó. Parándose al borde del tanque abierto y con su báculo preparado desafió a la carta _Watery_ a que saliera.

- ¡_Watery_!- llamó.- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Quiero enfrentarme a ti!- la carta no tardó en aceptar su enfrentamiento y salió en forma de un grueso chorro de agua.- ¡Ike, vete!- sacó su Carta Clow y la usó.- ¡_Fly_!

Con gran velocidad logró escapar de los ataques de _Watery_, quien furiosamente trataba de atraparla. Salió de la habitación pasando por sobre unos tubos y desaceleró para darle tiempo a la Carta de que la siguiera. Descendió las escaleras y esquivó los múltiples intentos que Watery hizo para derribarlo. Ahora sabía que cuando Ike le advirtió que era una Carta de ataque no era para menos. Un potente chorro de agua logró hacerla un raspón en la pierna derecha, casi haciéndolo caer.

En ningún momento dejó que la carta dejara de seguirlo y procuró llevarla bastante cerca. Al final del pasillo vio a Gregory y Pip. Greg le señaló la puerta de la izquierda, indicándole que por allí era el camino, y se metió junto al otro rubio en la de la derecha. Butters sonrió ampliamente y miró a la Carta Clow por encima de su hombro. Se metió dentro de la gran habitación, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el congelador, y luego de hacer que la Carta quedara completamente dentro se escabulló para salir. En la puerta, sacó otra Carta Clow.

- Prepárate, _Watery_.- dijo. La carta dentro del congelador dejó ver su verdadera forma. Era parecida a una sirena de color azulado marino, de pelo largo con terminaciones en chorros de agua y una diadema azul en su frente. La carta rugió furiosamente, mostrando así sus afilados colmillos. Butters sacó una Carta y se preparó.- Por favor, usa tu poder para congelar ésta carta.- lanzó la carta, que quedó suspendida en el aire, y la golpeó con su báculo.- ¡_Windy_!

La dama de Viento entró elegante al congelador mientras Butters cerraba la puerta. La carta _Watery_ lentamente fue envuelta por _Windy_ y su cuerpo acuoso comenzó a congelarse. Afuera, Butters se pasó una mano por la frente y respiró aliviado.

- ¡_Sugoi_!- exclamó Ike.- ¡Increíble! ¡Fue genial, Leopold! Muy inteligente de tu parte congelar el agua para atraparla.

- Se me ocurrió hoy gracias a Stanley. También les agradezco haberme ayudado, chicos.- se puso de pie pero se arrepintió enseguida.- Auch...

- ¿Estás herido?- preguntó Gregory muy preocupado.

- Por suerte siempre traigo un kit de primeros auxilios.- Phillip mostró una pequeña mochila, la misma en la que había traído el traje y donde ahora guardaba la ropa de Butters. De ella sacó un pequeño estuche blanco con una cruz roja en el centro.- Déjame curarte mientras esperamos que la carta se congele bien.

Pasado un rato, abrieron el congelador y allí vieron a la carta completamente congelada. Butters se paró en el umbral de la puerta y se preparó.

- Muy bien. ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!- dio un pequeño salto en el aire, quizá de la emoción que le producía hacer esto, pero aún lastimado se animó a hacerlo.- ¡Carta Clow!

La carta actualmente convertida en una estatua de hielo comenzó a fragmentarse y desmoronarse, haciéndose pequeños pedazos que fueron 'entrando' en el colorido rectángulo que pronto se transformaría en carta. Quedó sellada y volvió a la mano de su, ahora, nuevo amo. Era la imagen de la bella sirena con la misma diadema y cabello pero su torso estaba en parte cubierto por una especie de alas, tal como _Windy_. El rubio enseguida puso 'Leopold' debajo del nombre de la carta y la mostró victorioso a la cámara de Gregory.

- Has demostrado mucho valor, Butters. ¡Bien hecho, CardCaptor!

**Kyuubi: Ok, he subido dos capítulos, espero que les hayan gustado xD Tendrán para leer un tiempo así que tómenselo con calma y lean uno hoy y otro... bueno, cuando se acuerden que éste fic existe xD**

**Warui: Malo, de persona mala.**

**Oi: Oye, hey.**

**¿¡Nani ga nodeshou ka!: ¿¡Qué te pasa!**

**Kami: Dios.**

**Sayonara: Adiós**

**Sugoi: Genial, estupendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. CardCaptor Sakura pertenece a las geniales escritoras de manga del grupo CLAMP. Mi interés no es ganar dinero, sino entretener a la gente.**

- Qué lindo día, tan despejado...- dijo Butters con emoción al abrir la ventana de su habitación.

En efecto, el día estaba despejado, los pájaros revoloteaban alegremente por el cielo, el Sol bañaba con sus matutinos y bellos rayos los árboles, secándoles las gotas de lluvia restantes de la noche anterior. El cielo deba una imagen de que el día anterior no había llovido, ni siquiera podías imaginarte las nubes.

El rubio respiró profundamente y exhaló el aire lentamente, lo bueno de no vivir en el centro de la ciudad de Denver era que no había tanto smog ni ruido, lo que le daba una atmosfera pura y calmada a la mañana. Hoy sería un gran domingo.

- Nee, Butters...- Ike voló hacia la cabeza del rubio y jugó con varios mechones rebeldes de su peinado.- Hoy te levantaste muy temprano por más que era domingo. ¿Qué pasó?

- Es que Pip, Greg y yo iremos al parque a un día de campo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó sonriente.

**El agotador domingo de Leopold**

Se vistió con una camiseta celeste, pantalones verdes y zapatillas blancas. Bajó las escaleras y saludó a sus hermanos y a su madre, muy feliz de que hoy saldría.

- Hola, Bu-Butters.

- ¿Qué tal, monstruo?- saludó Christophe dando la vuelta a su hoja de diario. Butters lo miró sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Hoy estoy de muy buen humor como para pegarte.- se sentó tranquilamente frente a Chris y junto a Tweek.

- Va-vaya, qué buen hu-humor.- rió Tweek.

- Es que hoy saldré con Pip y Gregory.- comentó el ojiazul.

- De eso ni hablar.- Chris se levantó y tomó la pizarra donde anotaban las tareas hogareñas.- Mira.- señaló.- La semana pasada anotaste que tú te encargarías del aseo en la casa, _petit frère_ (Hermano menor).- sonrió con cierta travesura, la carita de sorpresa de Butters era increíblemente cómica.

**FlashBack**

_- Ve-verás, Chris, es el concierto de violín de Wendy es hoy...- comenzó el rubio frotándose los nudillos.- Quiero ir a apoyarla pero... bueno... _

_- Mmm... Haré el aseo por ti.- dijo el moreno mientras seguía secando los platos._

_- ¿Enserio?_

_-_ _Oui_.

_- ¡Gracias!- Butters se dio media vuelta pero Chris lo llamó de nuevo._

_- El próximo domingo tú harás el aseo de la casa, ¿comprendes?_

_- Sí, claro.- Butters cambió los nombres y las tareas asignadas a ambos sin meditar bien su decisión._

**Fin FlashBack**

- Si qui-quieres pu-puedo hacerlo yo...- se ofreció Tweek.

- No.- sentenció Christophe.- El monstruito debe aprender lo que son las obligaciones. Además ambos tenemos ya planes, debo estudiar con unos amigos para el examen final dentro de dos semanas.

- Pe-pero lo mío no es tan im-importante. Pu-puedo ir a v-ver la práctica d-de Stan cuando qui-quiera.

- ¿La práctica de Stan?- Butters salió de su depresión cuando escuchó las palabras 'ver' y 'Stan' dichas por Tweek.- De ningún modo faltarás.- sin esperar a que el rubio protestara lo sacó casi a empujones de la casa.

- Tranquilo, me aseguraré de que llegue a destino.- dijo Chris dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermano menor y saliendo junto a Tweek.- Recuerda lavar la ropa sucia, se juntó mucha por la lluvia.

- Sí, ya lo sé.- el pequeño torció la boca y reprimió un gemido de protesta cuando sintió la mano de su hermano mayor sobre su cabeza.- ¡Regresen pronto!- saludó mientras ambos se alejaban de la casa.- Ay, no puede ser...- suspiró. Se metió dentro de la casa nuevamente, con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies como si se dirigiera a su propia ejecución.- Será mejor llamar a los chicos...

- _Oh, qué lástima..._- dijo Gregory al otro lado de la línea telefónica.- _Bueno, no podemos hacer nada contra eso._- continuó con tristeza.

- De verdad que lo siento mucho.- se disculpó por quinta vez Leopold.

- _No te preocupes, está bien._- tranquilizó Fields soltando una risilla.- _Llamaré a Pip y le avisaré que no iremos. Espero que termines rápido con el aseo._

- Sí, eso espero. Bueno, gracias. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. ¡Dile a Pip que lo siento mucho!

- _Tranquilo, le diré. Nos vemos mañana._- colgó. Gregory se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y miró la cesta de comida en la mesa.- Qué lástima...

- Mejor luego escribo una carta para los dos así me disculpo.- descansó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y volvió al comedor.- ¡Pero no es hora de lamentarse!

Comenzó por lavar los platos mientras el pobre Ike se encargaba de poner la ropa a lavar. El morenito protestaba diciendo que el moreno podría estar por la casa, que no habría nadie, pero le pidió que le ayudara con sus tareas en el aseo. Leopold pasó el plomero por los muebles y sacó el polvo de las ventanas, pasó un trapo por los muebles de madera hasta dejarlos brillantes y pasó la aspiradora por la sala. Fue allí donde se llevó una gran sorpresa. Por debajo de la alfombra sobresalía la punta de algo bajo la misma, y cuando sacó el objeto de debajo de la alfombra...

- ¡Una Carta Clow!- exclamó sorprendido. Era una especie de ninfa de cabello largo en forma de hojas y enredaderas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, con una tiara hecha de hojas.- _The Wood_. El Bosque, ¿eh?- se puso de pie y salió corriendo al cuarto de lavado.- ¡Ike! ¡Ike!

- Mendigo lavarropas, ¿qué le pasa?- Ike asomó la cabeza dentro del electrodoméstico e inspeccionó dentro del mismo.

- ¡Ike!

- ¿Qué pa-? ¡Ah!- el moreno cayó dentro del lavarropas, éste se cerró y empezó su labor lavando a la ropa y a Ike en el proceso.

- ¡Ike, encontré una Carta Clow! ¿Ike? ¿Dónde estás? Bueno, da igual...- se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y volvió a sus tareas.

Al rato, Ike salió del lavarropas una vez terminado el proceso de lavado.

- M-mierda... Estoy mareado...- salió de la habitación con el rostro y cabello brillando de limpio.- Voy a renunciar a esto, no merezco hacer esto, soy un guardián muy poderoso como para esto...

- Cuando todo termine, invitaré a Ike a tomar un rico helado.- escuchó que decía el rubio. Ike se cruzó de brazos y piernas y suspiró.

- Bueno, creo que tendré que seguir ayudando...

Fue al estudio de su padre, aunque ahora era más de Christophe que de su padre, y abrió la ventana. El rubio pasó la aspiradora por debajo de la mesa y algo se atascó en ella. Tomó el rectángulo y lo encontró sucio de tinta. Lo volteó y descubrió que era una Carta Clow. Chilló de feliz de felicidad y dejó ambas cartas en la mesa del estudio, pensando en lo feliz y orgulloso que se pondría Ike. Pero, claro, primero debía limpiarlas. Antes de poder continuar, el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

- _Butters._- era Christophe.- _¿Sabes si dejé unos apuntes en la mesa del comedor?_- preguntó.

- Déjame ver...- el rubio fue hacia el comedor y recogió los apuntes de geología de la mesa.- Sí, aquí están.

- _¿Podrías traérmelos a la casa de Josh? Los necesito para estudiar..._

- Muy bien, ahora voy.- se puso sus rollers, su equipo de seguridad y gritó a Ike que pronto volvería y que no hiciera nada tonto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué le pasará a ese niño?- se preguntó Ike saliendo del cuarto de lavado con otra canasta de ropa lista para colgar.

A Leopold no le costó mucho tiempo llegar a la casa del amigo de su hermano, quien le esperaba en la puerta con el resto de sus compañeros y compañeras para ir a estudiar al parque y no desperdiciar el bonito día que hacía. (Enserio, creo que estudiar al aire libre en un parque tranquilo es lo mejor del mundo xD)

- Así que tú eres el hermanito de Ze Mole.- comentó uno de los chicos.

- Nos habló mucho de ti pero no nos dijo que eras tan lindo.- agregó una chica haciendo que Butters se ruborizara.

- N-no es para tanto...

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a estudiar, eh?- ofreció otro de los chicos pasándole una mano por los hombros al menor. Éste se puso más nervioso y trató de pensar que eso no era una insinuación.

- Oye, oye, oye.- Chris tomó la muñeca de su compañero con su mano libre y la apretó con mucha fuerza.- No toques a mi hermano, pedófilo de mierda. Sé cómo eres, Mike.

- Con calma, Chris, era sólo una broma.- dijo el chico, retrocediendo algo intimidado por la furia en las palabras de su compañero.- Guardaré mis fantasías para la noche...- murmuró.

- ¡Aleja a mi hermano menor de tus fantasías sexuales o te mataré!- rugió apretando fuertemente los apuntes en su mano.

- ¿Celoso, Chris?- bromeó una joven.- No es de esperarse, él es muy celoso. Y creo que lo es más porque eres su hermanito.

- Ay, ya cállense.- protestó el moreno.- Leopold, gracias por traerme los apuntes, ve a casa tranquilo.

- Eh... S-si. ¡Adiós!- se despidió y volvió nuevamente a casa.

De camino a casa, tomando ahora otro camino, pasó por un pequeño puesto de comida japonesa y vio a Craig Tucker trabajando allí.

- ¡Hey! ¡Craig!- el chico era compañero de Tweek y Stan en la secundaria, muchas veces había ido a casa a estudiar, por eso había entablado conversaciones y una pequeña amistad entre ambos. Craig solía ser muy indiferente con casi todo el que se encontraba pero con Butters era diferente, parecía ser más 'amable' con él y a veces podía sacarle una casi imperceptible sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Trabajas aquí?

- ¿Qué tal, Leopold? Si, trabajo aquí. Estoy ahorrando para la universidad.

- Pero si para eso falta muchísimo...

- Ya lo sé, pero es mejor empezar ahora. ¡Nunca se sabe!- rió acomodando unos tazones y palillos.- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?- volvió a su tonito indiferente de voz una vez hubo terminado de reír. Claro, él siendo un matón en la escuela no podía permitir que nadie lo viera así de normal.

- Vine a traerle un par de apuntes que Christophe se olvidó en la casa.- contestó, y en ese momento su estómago sonó fuertemente, llamándolo a que le diera urgentemente algo de comer.- Ay, qué vergüenza...- murmuró todo rojo y apenado.

- Parece que tienes hambre. Ten, la casa invita.- le alcanzó un tazón de tamaño medio. Era un plato de fideos en caldo con verduras y pequeños huesos de cerdo, olía delicioso.- Es ramen, espero que te guste.

- Se ve muy delicioso.- se sentó en la pequeña banqueta y tomó los palillos de madera. Los miró detenidamente, venían pegados y él no sabía cómo usarlos.- Umm... Craig...

- Oh, perdona.- el moreno tomó los palillos y los separó.- Aquí están.

- _Arigatou_. "Escuchar a Ike sirve de algo, estoy aprendiendo un poco de japonés."

- ¿Sabes hablar japonés?- se sorprendió el chico mayor.

- ¿Eh? ¡N-no! Es que a veces veo algunos animes o mis compañeros los miran... y yo, bueno, aprendo un poco.

- Ahh, ya veo. Bueno, pues es mejor. Aprender idiomas es importante. Ahora debo preparar una ración extra grande.- comentó.

- ¿Extra grande? ¿Para quién?

- Para Stanley. Stan come el triple y a veces el cuádruple que una persona normal.

- Santo Dios... ¿Cómo puede comer tanto?

- Ninguno de nosotros sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero déjame asegurarte que come demasiado y nunca engorda. Es la envidia de todas las porristas.- bromeó.

- Está delicioso, Craig.- elogió el rubio.- ¿Tú lo cocinaste?

- Si, lo hice yo. Puedes comer lo que quieras, no hay problema.- dijo viendo que el niño ya estaba terminando su plato.

- Me gustaría pero Ike me está esperando en casa y no me gustaría dejarlo sólo mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ike? ¿Quién es Ike?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¡N-no, nadie!- Craig lo miró unos momentos, alzó los hombros y volvió a su labor.- Bueno, ya debo irme.- dejó los palillos a un lado y se levantó.- ¡Muchísimas gracias Craig!

- Cuando quieras, Leopold.

El rubio ahora sí se encaminó a su casa y se encontró con toda la ropa tendida afuera al Sol. Sonrió satisfecho y se anotó mentalmente que le daría una gran recompensa a Ike por su gran esfuerzo. Subió a su habitación y lo encontró allí, tendido en la cama, durmiendo. Se le acercó lentamente y le acarició la cabeza con cariño..

- Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Ike.

- Mi cuerpo ya no da más.- se quejó lastimosamente.

- Te prepararé algo delicioso para que almuerces, ¿te gustaría?- se puso de pie y un extraño crujido llamó su atención, parecía el crujir de la madera.- Ike... Ike.- llamó, sacudiendo un poco al morenito.- Escuché ruidos muy raros.

- ¿Ruidos raros?- el moreno se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos, agudizando el oído para escuchar mejor. Nuevamente el crujido se escuchó, seguido de un pequeño temblor. Butters abrazó a Ike con fuerza.- ¡_Oi_, _oi_! ¡Con calma! Bajemos a ver qué es.

Bajaron hasta la sala pero no había nadie, tampoco en el comedor, ni en el baño, en el cuarto de lavado tampoco había nadie. Los ruidos parecían venir del estudio. Butters tomó el secador de piso y se dirigió al cuarto con sumo cuidado. Si bien ahora estaba con Ike y no habría mucho de qué preocuparse, la idea de que fuera un fantasma o un ladrón le calaba hasta los huesos. Se asomó con cuidado, abriendo sólo un poco la puerta. No alcanzaba a ver nada por la oscuridad de la habitación, aunque le pareció ver una rama allí. Abrió más la puerta y los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver que había un inmenso árbol en el estudio. Las ramas empezaron a salir por la puerta que Butters se apuró a cerrar cortando varias ramas en el proceso.

- Es una rama de un árbol.- dijo Ike.

- ¡No me digas, Sherlock! ¿¡Qué hace una cosa así en el estudio? ¡No recuerdo haber puesto una planta allí!

- Pues quizá sea...- la pequeña ramita en manos de Ike desapareció como las demás que habían sido cortadas cuando Leopold cerró la puerta.- ¡Lo sabía! Es obra de _The Wood_.

- ¿El Bosque? ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Hoy la encontré debajo de la alfombra aquí en casa!

- ¿No le pusiste tu nombre?- preguntó Ike haciendo fuerza para que la puerta no se abriera.

- N-no...

- ¡_Baka_! ¡Eso es muy peligroso! ¡Al poner tu nombre en las Cartas Clow te haces su dueño y seguirán todas tus órdenes!- reprendió bastante molesto.

- ¡Pero ambas cartas estuvieron en la casa desde aquella vez! ¿¡Por qué recién ahora se despertaron?

- No sé... _Wood_ es muy tranquila, no acostumbra a hacer desastres así, pero algo debió provocarla...- se puso en su habitual posición meditativa y dejó de empujar la puerta, la cual se abrió y de ella salieron varias ramas, que atraparon al rubio y al moreno.

- ¡M-mierda! ¿¡Qué hacemos?- el pánico del rubio aumentó cuando el sonido del timbre inundó el pasillo. La puerta de entrada estaba justamente frente a la puerta del estudio. Miró a Ike, desesperado, no sabía qué hacer.- "¿Qué debemos hacer?" ¿Quién será?

- Sal y sabrás quién es.- respondió Ike con calma.

- ¿Y cómo supones que lo haga sin que vea al árbol gigante que sale del estudio?- preguntó muy enfadado. ¿Acaso Ike le estaba tomando el pelo o qué?- ¡No puedo dejar que nadie lo vea! Y si descubren que puedes hablar te llevarán a un laboratorio para experimentar contigo o te venderán en el Mercado Negro.

- Oye, yo no soy un muñeco.- gruñó el otro. Nuevamente el timbre sonó.

- ¡Ya voy!- contestó Leopold.

- ¡_Bakaaa_! ¡Ahora no se irá!

- ¡Ay, no!- Butters se tapó la boca, qué tonto había sido.- Fue sin querer, es la costumbre. ¿Ike?- el pequeño Guardián se quedó inmóvil, aparentando ser un muñeco de felpa común y corriente.- ¡Pero-! ¡Ahh!- la puerta terminó cediendo y la rama del árbol lo sujetó fuertemente del pie, elevándolo y dejándolo de cabeza. Las ramas se expandieron y fueron esparciéndose por toda la casa.- Ay... no puede ser...- terminó colgando frente a la puerta y vio que la misma se abría. El corazón del rubio iba a mil por hora, no sabía qué escusa inventar a eso. Se tapó los ojos y se puso a rezar.- Santa María, madre de Dios...

- ¿Butters?

- ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?

Esas voces...

- ¡Ah, chicos son ustedes!- su rostro era una combinación entre alivio y sorpresa al ver que la visita resultó ser sus mejores amigos, que sorprendidos cerraron la puerta y vieron el enorme árbol.

- ¿Un experimento fallido de botánica?- bromeó Pip acercándose a Ike y liberándolo de la rama que lo sujetaba.

- Vinimos a ayudarte con la limpieza y mira con qué nos encontramos.- Gregory liberó a Butters y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Es una Carta Clow.

- ¡Rápido, Butters! Transfórmalo en carta.- apuró Ike.

- Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leopold, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo...- el selló nuevamente apareció bajo sus pies y la llave levitó en el aire.- ¡Libérate!- sin perder más tiempo, tomó su báculo y trató de sellar la Carta Clow.- ¡Ahora, regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡Carta Clow!- parecía funcionar, las ramas se estaban replegando.

- Muy buena toma.- dijo Greg.

- ¿Qué pasa, Leopold?- preguntó inocente Pip, viendo que Butters no parecía del todo contento.

- Es que generalmente cuando atrapo una Carta Clow ésta suele aparecer aquí...

- Pues quizá quedó en el estudio...- Greg se acercó a la habitación dándole su cámara a Pip.

Nuevamente el crujido se escuchó y el temblor se sintió fuertemente. Las ramas nuevamente salieron del estudio y una de ellas tomó a Gregory del cuello. Pip, Butters y Ike subieron los primeros escalones hacia el piso de arriba. Leopold tomó su báculo con fuerza y empezó a golpear fuertemente la rama donde _Wood_ tenía atrapado a Gregory.

- ¡Suelta... a... mi... amigo... árbol... super desarrollado!- ordenaba mientras causaba ligeras heridas al árbol.

Éste finalmente soltó a Greg y Butters lo ayudó a subir la escalera mientras recuperaba algo de aire. Las ramas subieron las escaleras casi persiguiendo al grupo. La persecución los terminó llevando a la terraza de la casa, donde las ramas se enredaron con el balcón y el tendedero de ropa. De las gruesas ramas salieron pequeños brotecitos de hojas, la Carta _Wood_ dejó de moverse.

- Al recibir los rayos del Sol se tranquilizó.- dijo Gregory.

- Se entiende, los árboles necesitan luz del Sol para vivir.

- ¡Noooo! ¡La ropa limpia!- gritó Ike.- ¡Masakaaaa! Tanto que me costó lavarla...- se sentó en el suelo, haciendo dibujitos con el dedo índice y llorando de desdicha.- Hay que volver a lavarla.

- Tranquilo, Ike.- Pip le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.- Sólo debemos lavarla nuevamente, te ayudaremos.

- Pero ahora lo importante es volverla carta. Si lo intento, _Wood_ volverá a crecer...- frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al mentón a manera pensativa.

- Entonces hay que ir al estudio.- propuso Pip.- A las malezas generalmente se las corta de raíz, quizá si vamos al estudio encontremos el origen del problema.

- Tienes razón, Pip. ¡Wah!- nuevamente el árbol comenzó a moverse buscando luz solar. _Wood_, al ver que estaba cerca del exterior, sintió necesidad de expandirse y recibir esa cálida luz en toda su extensión.

Como era ya de esperarse, Pip había traído un nuevo traje para Butters. Ésta vez se trataba de un trajecito de chaleco fino azul con terminaciones cilíndricas, una especie de placa dorada en el pecho con la leyenda 'CC' inscripta, las mangas de su traje eran blancas y salían de unos adornos también cilíndricos de los hombros del rubio, los guantes eran de puño azul y dos botones amarillos con dedos blancos, en su espalda tenía un cuello corto en V y un botón también amarillo, llevaba shorts blancos bien cortos, medias largas por sobre las rodillas, tenía unas botitas blancas con toques azules y botones amarillos para abrocharlas, en su cabeza traía una especie de bincha amarilla de la que salían pequeñas alitas por sobre sus orejas.

- Esto...- se ruborizó fuertemente y dio una pequeña vuelta con su traje.- Pip, ¿e-es necesario que el short sea corto?- preguntó más apenado aún.

- Es que te ves divino. A ese traje lo llamo 'Mensajero del Cielo'.- contestó con simpleza.

- Pero me hace sentir muy... niña... ¡Greg, deja eso!- gritó viendo que el rubio compañero grababa su retaguardia.

- Es que te ves muy lindo.- comentó Gregory dándole una ligera nalgada.

- Me pregunto si ustedes no me verán a mí como modelo _Shota_...- murmuró.

Se las arregló para adentrarse en la casa pasando sobre las ramas, Ike iba volando delante y les indicaba los caminos por los que irían. Lograron bajar hasta la planta baja y al comedor. Las ramas volvieron a moverse un poco y la casa entera crujió violentamente, debían apurarse o la casa colapsaría en cualquier momento. Llegaron al estudio y al bajar los dos pequeños escalones que daban al estudio notó que había agua en el piso. Ike se extrañó al ver agua, _Wood_ no solía tener pérdidas de líquido de ningún tipo.

- Quizá es por la otra Carta Clow.

- ¿¡Había otra?- se exaltó el moreno.- Entonces la otra Carta Clow posiblemente sea...- desvió la mirada buscando algo y lo encontró.- ¡Allí! ¡Esa es la Carta _The Rain_!- gritó señalando una pequeña nube, por encima de la mesa donde Butters había dejado las Cartas Clow, de la que caía agua en forma de lluvia.- Ellas fueron quienes crearon ésta jungla.

- Entonces sólo debo atraparla.- se acercó a la pequeña nube y preparó su báculo.- ¡_Rain_!- llamó.- ¡Deja de hacer travesuras!

- ¡Jijijijiji!- la carta salió de la nube soltando una risilla y dejó de hacer llover. Su apariencia era la de una niña pequeña con un sombrero de arlequín, cabello azul y largo, pantalón a cuadros, unos aretes en forma de pequeñas gotas, una joya en forma de gota en la frente, un cuello de arlequín, un adorno con forma de gota en el pecho y unos zapatitos en forma de punta en los pies.

- ¡Cuidado, Leopold!- gritó Ike cuando _Rain_, montando su nube, se colocó sobre él para dejar caerle la lluvia encima.

- No parece ser tan peligrosa...- sonrió el rubio notando la leve lluvia que caía sobre él, pero _Rain_ hizo caer un potente torrente de agua sobre Butters. El rubio salió de debajo del chorro y corrió por los pasillos del estudio.- "No puedo seguir así, esa carta piensa que todo esto es un maldito juego..."

- ¿Qué puede hacer él?- preguntó Pip.

- Mmm... _The Rain_ es muy traviesa y siempre trata de jugar con todos. Aunque la manera de jugar que tiene es ahogar a los que juegan con ella...

- Ahogar... ¡Eso es!- Gregory le dio un ligero golpecito a Ike que casi lo manda a volar.- ¡Butters! ¡Usa a _Watery_!

- ¿A _Watery_?

- ¡Sí! En vez de que sea fuego con fuego, que sea agua con agua.

- Huh... ¡De acuerdo! ¡Gracias Greg!

Butters se enfrentó a la Carta Rain, que rodando de risa, seguía haciendo caer esa pequeña cascada de agua. Leopold preparó la Carta _The Watery_ que había capturado recientemente y la lanzó al aire, dejándola suspendida allí.

- Carta Clow, bríndale tus poderes mágicos a ésta Llave, mi báculo mágico. ¡Absorbe los poderes de _Rain_ y enciérrala en una prisión de agua... ¡_Watery_!

Watery salió de su Carta Clow y Butters sostuvo su báculo en alto, permitiéndole a la sirena acuática reposar allí y absorber el agua que caía de la nube. Watery abrió sus azulados ojos y se lanzó contra _Rain_, que indefensa, sucumbió ante el gran poder de la carta de agua y fue encerrada en una burbuja de agua.

- Espero que dejes de ser tan traviesa. ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!- el sello apareció debajo de Leopold.- ¡Carta Clow!- _Rain_ empezó a ser absorbida por el rectángulo colorido en la punta del báculo, trató de resistirse pero fue sellada sin problemas.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo hizo!- gritaron Pip y Gregory.

- ¡Gran trabajo!- gritó Ike.

- El agua desapareció...- musitó el rubio.- ¡Ahora sólo falta _Wood_!

- _Matte_, _matte_.- dijo Ike. Las ramas del árbol se iluminaron y retrocedieron nuevamente, liberando a la casa de sus fuertes ramas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- frente a Butters apareció una figura luminosa, él extendió su mano y esa figura se sentó en ella. La pequeña ninfa de color verde y con su delicado vestido blanco se formó en la mano de Butters, sonriendo ampliamente.- Qué bella...- la mujer lentamente tomó forma de Carta Clow sin oponer resistencia.

- Es como te lo dije.- habló Ike.- Wood es muy pacífica y gentil, nunca tuvo intenciones de causar daño. ¡Ahora ponle nombre a las Cartas Clow!

- Si, en seguida.- se sentó en el escritorio y procedió a usar un bolígrafo para escribir su nombre en las Cartas Clow.- Qué curioso...- murmuró el rubio.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ike lleno de curiosidad.

- Es que... cuando _Wood_ me sonrió... creí ver a mi mamá. Son muy parecidas.- dijo con nostalgia y tristeza.

- ¿Enserio?- Ike pareció notar la tristeza del rubio y pensó en algo que decir para consolarlo.

- Qué lastima que no pudimos ir de día de campo.- comentó Gregory, leyéndole el pensamiento a Ike y cambiando de tema.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Lo lamento, chicos!

- No hay problema, Butters. Tuviste la oportunidad de probarte uno de mis trajes y Gregory tuvo la oportunidad de grabarte con su cámara.

- Ustedes nunca cambiarán...- suspiró el pequeño ojiazul.

- ¡Leopold! ¡Phillip! ¡Gregory!- llamó Ike, que había salido volando hacia el comedor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ahhh!- gritó al ver que todo en la casa estaba desordenado y dado vuelta, como si un huracán hubiera pasado.- Tendré que ordenar todo de nuevo... ¡Pero no quiero hacerlo!- se quejó.

- Podemos ayudarte, no te preocupes.- consoló Gregory poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Enserio harían eso?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de estrellitas y una carita adorable.

- Claro. Para eso están los amigos.

- ¡Ay, gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Qué haríamos sin ustedes!- repetían Butters y Ike abrazándose a ambos rubios y con cataratas saliendo de los ojos de ambos.

Esa tarde...

- ¡Ya llegamos!- anunció Christophe al entrar junto a Tweek.

- ¡Woah!- exclamó Tweek al ver toda la limpieza que había en la casa.

- Hizo un gran trabajo, ¿pero dónde está?- subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Butters y abrieron delicadamente la puerta, sin hacer ruido. Butters estaba plácidamente durmiendo en su cama abrazando a Ike.

- Gra-gracias por limpiar la ca-casa, ngh. Lu-luego te daré u-unos panecillos.

- ¿No querrás decir 'panecillos del amor que Stan te regaló'?- corrigió el moreno.

- ¡N-no me los regaló! ¡L-los co-compram-mos juntos!

- Shh...- acalló Chris.- Despertarás al monstruo. Pero ponle tu nombre a los panecillos, no vaya a ser que se los coma todos.- con eso, cerraron la puerta y se retiraron.

- Mmm...- Butters se removió entre sueños y frunció levemente el ceño.- Ya... no me regañen...- su expresión volvió a ser suave y tranquila.- Ya... ya les puse mi nombre... a las Cartas Clow...

Y así fue como Butters pasó el domingo más agitado de lo que va de su vida. Aunque, aún, no debe relajarse puesto que la próxima Carta Clow podría aparecer a la vuelta de la esquina y él para capturarlas necesitará todo su valor y el apoyo de todos sus amigos para lograr la difícil tarea encomendada.

**Arigatou: Gracias.**

**Masaka: ¡No puede ser!**

**Shota: Es un género de manga/anime que se asemeja muchísimo a la pedofilia con niños pequeños. Claro que ver Shota en realidad no es delito y la escritora de éste fic puede aprovecharla en su máxima potencia jujuju *babaa***

**Matte: Espera.**

**Kyuubi: Espero que les haya gustado! Y no se preocupen... porque falta cada vez menos para que nuestro amado Kenny aparezca! Ahora me iré de parranda con algunos amigos y luego veremos el partido de Argentina! Alienten al equipo ehh xD! Jajajaja saludos gente, dejen sus comentarios y... nos leeremos en otro capítulo (posiblemente el sábado xD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. CardCaptor Sakura pertenece a las geniales escritoras de manga del grupo CLAMP. Mi interés no es ganar dinero, sino entretener a la gente.**

- Oye, Chris.- llamó el inocente rubio.- Mándales saludos a tus compañeros de clase, en especial aquellos que dijeron que era lindo.- rió.

- De ninguna manera, esos son unos pedófilos y no dejaré que se te acerquen otra vez.- gruñó el moreno.

- Pe-pero a ti te gu-gusta G-Gregory, es co-como once a-años m-menor.- comentó Tweek.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Eso completamente diferente!- gritó ruborizado.

- Pues yo no le veo diferencia.- Butters le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¿¡Tú no te tenías que ir a la escuela?

- Pero me olvidé de darte esto.- sacó un par de fotos que él le había sacado a Gregory en clase de natación. El rubio estaba en traje de baño. Christophe miró las fotos fijamente, con algo de lívido, Tweek soltó una sonora carcajada.- ¿Quién es el pedófilo ahora, eh?- preguntó mientras se iba sin darle las fotos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

- ¡Luego veré si te doy las fotos!- rió, guardándose las fotos en el bolsillo nuevamente.

**Butters, el Panda y la bonita tienda**

Día templado, cielo semi-despejado, tranquilidad y aire puro animaban al rubio que, en sus rollers, se dirigía rápidamente hacia la escuela. A su paso saludaba a los compañeros y compañeras que se encontraba, siempre sonriendo con dulzura. Fue allí que vio a una joven mujer despidiéndose de un muchacho del servicio de entregas. La mujer aparentemente había comprado el viejo local de pornografía y ahora la había convertido en otro tipo de tienda. La muchacha tomó dos cajas pero pareció ver algo en una de ellas, pues la soltó algo asustada. Butters se aproximó a ella y la ayudó a levantar varios muñecos del suelo.

- ¡Ay, qué lindos!- dijo viendo varios muñecos y levantándolos.

- Muchas gracias, querido.- guardó los muñecos en la caja y Butters la tomó.- Gracias.

- ¿La tienda abrirá hoy?- Butters se asomó por le sorprendió muchísimo el cambio que habían hecho con éste lugar. Antes, desde afuera, se podía ver cualquier cantidad de gente adulta con miradas morbosas en sus rostros y comprando cualquier cantidad de revistas para satisfacer su lívido. Pero ahora se podían ver bonitas decoraciones, colores alegres y el aroma a barniz y pintura nueva se sentía en el aire.- La verdad que la felicito, éste lugar antes era un lugar horrible.

- Eres un niño muy amable. Mi nombre es Kelly, soy la encargada de atender el negocio.

- Mi nombre es Leopold, mucho gusto señorita Kelly.

- El gusto es mio. Si quieres puedes venir después de la escuela, ya tendré todo listo para ese momento.

- ¡Claro! ¡Aquí estaré! ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió.

El día pasó bastante rápido a comparación de otros, pero eso no quitaba hoy el día para Butters fuera muy agotador. Tuvo que practicar mucho en tenis pues se avecinaban las pruebas para la elección de las ligas menores de tenis, y si lograba quedar podría formar parte del equipo en la secundaria. Por suerte, la profesora le dijo que se lo tomara con calma pues con su gran habilidad no dudaría en tenerlo en el equipo. También debía dar crédito a su deber como CardCaptor, pues al ser el báculo más pesado que la raqueta, andar con él le daba, en cierta forma, mejor manejo de la misma. Ya había salido de las duchas y se disponía a ir en busca de Gregory y Phillip cuando se cruzó con Wendy, Bebe y Red.

- ¡Hey, Leopold!- dijo la chica de cabello negro, aún vistiendo su uniforme de gimnasia y llevaba su bastón de práctica al igual que sus dos amigas.- Abrieron una nueva tienda por aquí cerca, venden muchos peluches, y como a ti te gustan tanto pensamos que te gustaría venir.

- Si, la he visto. Se llama _Twin Bells_. ¿Pueden venir Greg y Pip también?

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?- Wendy sonrió ampliamente, aunque en el fondo maldecía una y otra vez. Ella quería ir especialmente con Butters para tratar de coquetearle pero con los tontos amigos de él dando vueltas sería imposible.

Butters salió corriendo y llegó al Salón de Música. Allí escuchó la voz de Pip. Se asomó por la ventana para escuchar mejor y se apoyó alféizar de la ventana. Pip era un excelente cantante, participaba en el coro de la escuela y había ganado algunos concursos, pero no le gustaba mucho destacar pues era muy tímido para eso. Cantaba muy bien, él debía admitirlo. Terminada la canción, el rubio vio por la ventana y saludó a Butters.

- ¡Greg!- llamó alegremente Butters.

- ¿Qué sucede, chicos?- Gregory volteó ligeramente la cabeza por sobre su hombro mientras seguía llevando cajas con VHS y DVD del Salón de Cinematografía al de Audiovisuales.- ¿Suced-? ¡Wah!- las cajas casi se le caen de no ser porque uno de sus compañeros, Bridon, pasaba por allí y evitaba que las cajas cayeran.- Gracias, Bridon.

- De nada, compañero.

- ¿Qué sucede, chicos?

- Vamos a ir a la nueva tienda que abrió hoy, ¿quieres venir? Vamos Pip, Wendy, Bebe, Red, y yo.

- Claro, en cuanto lleve éstas cajas al Salón de Audiovisuales iremos. Tengo que comprar un estuche para guardar la batería de mi cámara.- dijo guiándole un ojo al ojiazul.

- Si, entiendo jaja. Bueno, nos veremos.

A la hora de salida, el grupo se juntó en la puerta de entrada. Llegaron a la tienda y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver cajas desordenadas por todos lados. El cartel decía que estaba abierto pero no lo parecía. La respuesta al desorden llegó cuando vieron a la encargada caer con una caja en brazos. Esa mujer era algo torpe... pero era buena.

Entraron en la tienda y se ofrecieron a ayudarla, pero la mujer se negó diciendo que sus clientes no deberían ayudarle. Aún contra lo que ella decía, ellos siguieron insistiendo y al final la mujer accedió. Acomodaron muñecos, limpiaron los pisos, sacaron cajas, pusieron estuches, abrieron cortinas y demás actividades. Con algo de paciencia todo quedó completamente en orden y Gregory encontró un estuche.

- No saben cuánto se los agradezco.- dijo Kelly trayéndoles un poco de té y galletas a los jóvenes y las jovencitas.- Pero con todo el orden no pudieron ver bien toda la tienda...- la mujer parecía apenada.

- Podemos venir mañana, amenos que sea una molestia...

- ¡No en lo absoluto! Vengan y disfruten mañana de la tienda.- sonrió la chica.

- Aquí hay muchos muñecos de felpa aquí.- comentó Red luego de comer una galleta.- Son todos muy adorables.

- ¿Te gustan los muñecos de felpa?- preguntó Kelly.

- Sí, me fascinan.

Un ruido parecido al movimiento de unas cajas se escuchó y una de las cajas del rincón calló. El muñeco de un panda redondo salió saltando y terminó por rodar a los pies de Red. Ella lo tomó en brazos diciendo que era muy lindo, todos parecían sorprendidos pero Kelly más bien parecía algo perturbada. Pese a la insistencia de la mujer a que no se llevara ese muñeco, Red quiso llevárselo de todas formas.

La habitación de Red era, literalmente, una selva de muñecos de felpa. Ni Leopold tenía una colección tan grande. Se levantaron y fueron hasta la sala, donde la pelirroja supuestamente tenía un muñeco aún más grande. Dieron unos pasos fuera de la habitación y un extraño ruido vino de la habitación de la chica. Todos regresaron a la habitación sólo para ver casi todos los muñecos de Red por el suelo y que faltaba el muñeco del panda. Red se abrazó a Bebe, era horrible la sensación que sentía, esa de cuando te roan algo.

- La ventana está abierta...- comentó Gregory.

- ¿Habrá saltado por ahí?- preguntó Butters.

- Pero fue sólo un segundo entre que escuchamos el sonido y entramos a la habitación. No pudo irse tan rápido...

- Y entonces... ¿qué pasó?

Al día siguiente...

- Pobre Red...- comentó Butters estirando los músculos antes de su clase de deportes.

- El ladrón no dejó ni una pista para comenzar una investigación como Dios manda...- comentó Pip.

- Hola, chicos.- Gregory llegó junto a sus amigos, con su expresión seria y una hoja con unas cuantas anotaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa que tienes esa cara, Greg?- preguntó Butters.

- Estuve negociando con Cartman y conseguí algo de información sobre ese incidente... Es algo muy raro. Supuestamente hay una tienda que tima a la gente y envía ladrones para recuperar la mercancía que compraron.

- ¿Te refieres a que la tienda de la señorita Kelly es la responsable?

- ¡Leopold!- llamó la profesora de deportes.

- No lo sé, Butters. Tampoco es que debes tomártelo enserio, mi madre me dijo que hay muchos rumores de ese tipo sólo para causar mala fama a varias compañías de juguetes.

- ¡Leopold!

- ¡Butters, te llaman!- avisó Pip.

- ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! Ya voy.

Los tres rubios arreglaron para ir juntos a la tienda Twin Bells nuevamente después de clases, de esa forma aclararían las dudas. Gregory entró primero, la señorita Kelly lo con una sonrisa que se esfumó en cuanto el rubio se acercó a una pila de muñecos de felpa y tomaba uno en especial.

- Disculpe, señorita Kelly. ¿Éste muñeco no lo compró ayer nuestra compañera Red?

- O-otra vez... Lo hizo otra vez...- murmuró la mujer dejando caer la cajita con anillos al suelo.

- ¿Cómo que otra vez?- preguntó Butters.

- En la otra ciudad, donde estaba antes, éste muñeco era vendido y volvía a aparecer aquí. Por eso empezó a correr un rumor que decía que si comprabas en mi tienda yo enviaba un ladrón a recuperar lo que comprabas... Todos me culpaban por lo que sucedía. Mejor cerraré éste negocio. Defraudaré a mi prometido, porque él soñaba con vender sus propios diseños en ésta tienda... o al menos eso quería antes de morir en aquel accidente.- la voz de Kelly cada vez sonaba más ahogada, seguramente hacía esfuerzos para no llorar.- Fallé en la promesa que le hice...

- ¡No diga eso!- gritó Butters, sorprendiendo a todos.- ¡Me encargaré de atrapar a ese ladrón, se lo prometo!- y sin más, salió corriendo de la tienda.- "No permitiré que arruinen los sueños de nadie, ¡no lo permitiré!"

- Cartas Clow que reúnan muñecos... ¡Por favor, eso es estúpido!- dijo Ike, sentado en posición de loto sobre la cama y con los brazos cruzados.- Una Carta Clow de ese tipo sería inútil.- movió su cola de un lado a otro, meditando.

- ¡Pero es necesario que lo compruebes!- exigió Butters.- ¡Es muy importante! Tú puedes sentir su presencia, ¿no? Si es una Carta Clow, entonces podré ayudar a la señorita Kelly. ¡Necesito saberlo!

- Está bien, tranquilo. Apenas llevas un mes como CardCaptor y ya pareces muy emocionado con todo el asunto. Pues vamos ésta noche, los ayudaré.

Butters, Gregory y Ike estaban fuera de la tienda mientras que Pip le preguntaba a la señorita Kelly su receta para hacer galletas como las que les había servido a ellos. Pip se fue con la mujer hacia la parte trasera de la tienda mientras que los dos rubios y el moreno entraban sin hacer ruido. Buscaron por todos lados, pero el muñeco parecía desaparecer. Ike trató de coquetear con el muñeco de un gatito color lila pero Butters lo jaló de su cola y lo apartó del muñeco.

- ¿Qué puedes esperar de un muñeco deforme?- dijo Gregory. Ike lo miró furioso y el rubio soltó una ligera carcajada. El morenito voló hacia él, Greg enseguida se puso a la defensiva pero sin querer se golpeó la pierna con una mesita de madera. Ahogó un grito de dolor, aunque por la mueca de su rostro le había dolido mucho.

- Te lo mereces, jajaja.- se mofó Ike.- ¿Mmm? ¡La presencia! ¡La siento! ¡Está debajo de la mesa!

Gregory se agachó para observar y en ese momento el pequeño panda salió rodando. Butters atrapó al panda pero Ike dijo que la Carta Clow ya había abandonado al pequeño oso panda y se pasó a otro muñeco.

Quedaba poco tiempo, a Pip se le acababan ya los temas de conversación y no sabía de qué hablar.

- ¿Y sabía que yo diseño vestido? Me encanta, y más aún si son extravagantes y con bonitos detalles. Siempre digo que lo importante de un vestido es que resalte mucho, pero que a su vez resalte mucho la belleza de la persona que lo usa...- hablaba.

- Ay, me gustaría ver alguno de tus vestidos.

- "Por amor a Dios, apúrense, ya no se me ocurre qué otra cosa decirle..."- pensó.

Ike, Gregory y Butters revisaron todos los muñecos de la tienda, uno por uno, pero no podían encontrar a la Carta Clow en ninguno de ellos.

- Debe estar por aquí...- murmuró Butters.

- Siento su presencia, está cerca.

- ¿Dónde estará?- Gregory sacó de una de las cajas un raro conejo rosa de ojos verdes, con patas y orejas largas y finas, su cola era larga y en la punta tenía una esfera verde, y un par de alitas en la espalda.

- ¡Esa es! Es la Carta Clow.- dijo Ike, señalándolo.

El muñeco giró los ojos hacia los muñecos y los hizo dar saltos por toda la tienda, reuniéndolos en un punto. Un par de muñecos salieron disparados hacia los rubios, el ruido provocado llamó la atención de la señorita Kelly y Pip, ambos volvieron a la tienda y se encontraron con Gregory y Butters siendo rodeados por cientos de muñecos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Pip.

La Carta Clow aprovechó para escapar siendo seguido por sus amigos muñecos. La señorita Kelly se desmayó por lo que Pip debió quedarse con ella.

- ¡Pip, quédate con ella! ¡Vamos, Ike!- Butters inmediatamente salió a todo correr de la tienda seguido por el pequeño Ike.

- Tranquilo, Pip. Me encargaré de grabar todo.- Gregory sacó su cámara y salió detrás del CardCaptor.

Lo persiguieron hasta llegar al parque, Butters sobrepasó a la gran fila de muñecos saltarines y llegó detrás de la Carta. Trató de atraparla pero ésta sólo sonrió burlonamente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Gregory, que había tomado un camino algo más corto, apareció delante de él dispuesto a atraparlo.

- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tú, Digimon rechazado!- pero la carta saltó sobre su cabeza y lo hizo caer.

- ¡Greg! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero, ¿dónde está la carta?

- ¡_Made_!- el pequeño señaló hacia arriba, donde la Carta Clow juntaba todos los muñecos para lanzarlos a los chicos.

- ¿Eso se suponía que debía doler?- preguntó Butters.

- ¡_Bataa_! ¡Quiere escapar!

- ¡No te dejaré!- el rubio se lanzó para evitar que escapara, pero la Carta Clow era demasiado fuerte y logró dar un gran salto y lo levantó en el aire.

- ¡Leopold!- Gregory se agarró a los pies del rubio con una de sus manos, pues en la otra tenía su cámara, y también fue levantado por la Carta Clow.

Cuando abrieron los ojos para ver qué tan alto estaban, vieron que ya habían sobrepasado todos los edificios de Denver.

- ¡E-está muy alto!- gritó asustado.

- ¡No mires abajo, Butters!- su intento por desafiar la gravedad se vio frustrado cuando Gregory comenzó a resbalarse.- Ay, no... ¡Mierdaa!- Greg terminó por ceder y cayó.

- ¡No, Greg!- olvidándose de la carta un rato, el rubio se soltó, cayendo también al igual que su amigo. Tenía que salvarlo. Sacó su Llave y recitó el conjuro.

- Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Leopold, quien aceptó ésta misión contigo.- el sello apareció a sus pies, aunque estuviera cayendo.- ¡Libérate!- se apresuró a sacar una Carta Clow y la golpeó con la punta de su báculo.- ¡_Fly_!

Las magníficas alas blancas crecieron en el báculo, Butters subió a él y se apresuró a salvar a su amigo. Le tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a subir a su báculo, aferrándose lo mejor que pudo para no caer.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con gran preocupación.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Acabo de conseguir la mejor toma de la noche! ¡Claro que estoy bien!

- Ay, amigo...- Leopold rodó los ojos. Sip, no había nada que animara más a Gregory que una buena toma con su cámara.

Pero no había tiempo para esto, tenía que localizar a la carta para sellarla de una buena vez. La vio cayendo al parque, y allí fue a donde se dirigió. Aterrizaron en el centro del parque y allí trató de capturarlo, pero la Carta Clow era demasiado rápida y no podía atraparla. Al ver las ramas de los árboles se le ocurrió una idea, sacando la Carta _Wood_ y tratando de usarla para atraparlo en una jaula hecha de ramas y hojas.

Viéndose acorralada, la Carta Clow llamó a todos los muñecos de la tienda y los reunió donde estaba. Ike, que había quedado bajo un muñeco, vio esto y voló tan rápido como pudo hacia allí. La Carta Clow se liberó de su prisión y reunió todos los muñecos alrededor de él. Como resultado, terminó formándose un conejo gigante como la Carta.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Conejomon ha digievilucionado a Superconejomon!- bromeó Gregory mientras lo grababa todo.- Debería sonar la música de la Digievolución de fondo...

- ¡No es momento para esas bromas!

El enorme muñeco intentó pisarlos sin mucho éxito, pero los arrinconó contra la estatua de pingüino azul del parque. la Carta Clow levantó su pata preparándose a pisarlos pero debido a su enorme físico y gran peso terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Todos los muñecos se dispersaron y cayeron por todo el parque. Los rubios y el moreno se quedaron mirando la escena en silencio, sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

La Carta Clow quedó inconciente, rodeada de muñecos.

- ¡Aprovecha ahora para sellarla, Butters!- dijo Ike.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces...- alzó su báculo en alto y luego lo bajó con fuerza.- ¡Carta Clow!- la criatura fue absorbida y sellada sin problemas dentro de una Carta. La misma tenía la forma del conejo de antes, pero éste se veía de espaldas.- _The Jump_. El Salto.

- Muy bien hecho.- elogió Ike.

- No fue gran cosa, además técnicamente él mismo se derrotó...- le dijo Butters.

- Es que Jump no es muy inteligente, es algo... torpe.- explicó Ike.

- Tenemos que ir con Pip a contarle lo que sucedió.- Greg apagó la cámara y miró a su alrededor.- Ahora empieza el trabajo pesado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Butters.

- ¿Acaso crees que los muñecos van a volver a la tienda por sí solos? Debemos devolverlos allá.

- Ugh... Tienes razón.

Esto iba a llevar muuuuuucho tiempo.

...

Al día siguiente, en la tienda _Twin Bells_...

- Ay, mira qué lindo.- dijo una niña abrazando un muñeco de gatito.

- ¡Mira qué bolso tan precioso!

- Seguro que te queda bien con los zapatitos azules.

La tienda estaba abarrotada de gente, y entre todas esas personas estaba Red.

- ¡Hola! Quisiera comprar a los amiguitos del Panda.

- ¿El panda?- preguntó sorprendida Kelly.

- Sí. De repente apareció en mi habitación y me llevé un gran susto.- contó la pelirroja.- Pensé que quizá se sentía sólo, que quería estar con sus amigos, por eso quiero comprarlos.

- Ay, yo también me asuste. Hasta me desmayé.- rió la mujer.

A una corta distancia, el grupo de amigos estaba observando la escena.

- Me alegra que Red haya recuperado su ánimo de siempre.- comentó Pip, acariciando la cabecita de Ike.

- Y tú aprendiste a hacer té y galletas.- le dijo Gregory.

- Siento algo de lástima por Jump.- dijo Butters, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda.- Seguramente el pobre se sentía sólo y quería a alguien con quién jugar.

- Ahora lo recuerdo.- Gregory golpeó ligeramente su mano cerrada contra su mano.- Aún no compré el estuche y la batería nueva para mi cámara...

En eso un pequeño mostrador de tarjetas cayó al suelo, haciendo un estruendoso ruido. Todos voltearon a ver y allí estaba Christophe, rojo de vergüenza y levantando el pequeño mostrador. La señorita Kelly le preguntó si se encontraba bien y éste le contestó que sí, que no había problema. El moreno realizó una pequeña compra y luego los tres rubios y el moreno salieron.

- Oye, Chris.- llamó Butters.- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

- Eh... Pu-pues...- apretó un poco la pequeña bolsa que tenía en sus manos y el rubio se la quitó.- ¡Hey!

- Una batería para una cámara de video y un estuche para guardarla...- dijo Pip al verlo.- Leopold, no sabía que tu hermano filmaba.

- No lo sabía yo tampoco...

- ¿Viven en la misma casa y no sabes?- preguntó con burla Gregory.

- Es que nunca ha tenido interés en eso.- miró confundido a su hermano y después sonrió con malicia.- A menos que... no sea para ti y sea para Greg.- comentó. Su rubio amigo se ruborizó, aunque lo disimuló muy bien.

- ¡Cállate, Leopold! Como si a mi me impor- cortó su oración a la mitad por miedo a herir los sentimientos de Gregory, así que sólo se aclaró la garganta y le quitó el paquetito con la bolsa.- Es para un proyecto que tengo.

- ¿Tal y como hice yo al sacarle éstas fotos?- sacó nuevamente las fotos y a Gregory casi le da un síncope.

- ¿¡Cu-cuándo sacaste esa foto?- preguntó escandalizado. Pip soltó una fuerte carcajada.- ¡Phillip Pirrup voy a matarte!

- Eres un niño malo.- Chris le quitó las fotos a Butters. Eran ocho, y si bien tenía la oportunidad de quedárselas decidió dárselas al menor.- Toma, Greg.

- Gracias.- el rubio bajó la vista y miró las fotos.- ¡Les daré diez segundos para correr!

- ¡Huyamos, Butters!- Pip corrió mientras se reía, llevando a Ike en brazos.

- ¡Sí, nos matará!- Leopold siguió a su amigo, mirando hacia atrás de forma desafiante a Greg.

- Los mataré... pero...- volteó nuevamente a Christophe y le sonrió.- Allí va.- lanzó una foto al aire mientras guardaba las demás y se iba corriendo detrás de sus amigos.

El moreno tomó la foto y la observó. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era una foto de Gregory en primer y único plano, sonriendo ampliamente y algo mojado, con varias gotitas de agua resbalando por su cabello y rostro. Al no estar su vista fija en la cámara, se notaba que se la habían sacado sin que se diera cuenta. Se guardó la foto con cuidado en su bolsillo y caminó directo a casa. Esa foto había hecho su día.

**Glosario: **

**Made: Arriba**

**Bataa: Butters**

**Kyuubi: Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews con muchas galletas! xD Saludos y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. CardCaptor Sakura pertenece a las geniales escritoras de manga del grupo CLAMP. Mi interés no es ganar dinero, sino entretener a la gente.**

**Leopold y los recuerdos de su madre**

- Como había estado en la tienda el otro día, se me hizo muy tarde. Tomé el atajo, ya saben, para no llegar ya más tarde de lo que estaba llegando...- contaba la rubia.- Entonces pasé por el bosque que está detrás de la escuela. Fue allí cuando vi una extraña luz muy brillante y la seguí. Al principio pensé que era una luciérnaga pero luego me di cuenta de que era muy grande como para serlo. La seguí y la seguí hasta la parte elevada que da al barranco y tiene el barandal de seguridad todo destrozado. Me acerqué un poco... y de la luz apareció... - pausa dramática.- ¡Un fantasma violeta con un ojo!

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó fuertemente un niño rubio, aferrándose a su compañero Gregory.

- ¡No grites así!- dijo la pelirroja junto a él.

- Por favor, no sigan hablando de esas cosas.- rogó sollozante.- No me gustan las historias de terror... y menos las de fantasmas...

- ¿Qué tal si comprobamos eso hoy?- sugirió Wendy.

- ¿¡Qué?

- Si, podría ser interesante.- siguió Gregory.

- Pues hoy no tengo práctica de Canto, ni Greg de Cinematografía, ustedes tampoco como Porristas ni Butters de Tenis.- agregó Pip.

- ¡No! ¡Es muy peligroso ir!- dijo Butters.- ¡Allí está el barranco y el barandal de seguridad está destrozado y aún no lo arreglan y es muy peligroso y de noche no se verá nada y, y...

- No hay problema, mientras vayamos todos juntos no hay de qué preocuparse. Pero si quieres puedes llevar a tu hermano.

- ¿Pero y si aparece un fantasma?- el rubio preguntó eso temblando.

- Sólo es cuestión de huir, además dudo que nos hagan daño.- dijo Gregory.

- Pe-pero...

La voz y las protestas del rubio fueron acalladas debido a que sus amigos se la pasaron planificando el resto de las cosas que harían ésta noche. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo a sus amigos les gustaban esas cosas tenebrosas y que a él le asustaban tanto. Phillip le hizo la promesa de no separarse de él en todo el transcurso de esa 'casería de fantasmas'.

Ya al atardecer, cuando el Sol ya casi se ocultaba por completo, el grupo se encaminó por el camino del bosque. Red, Wendy, Bebe, Gregory, Pip y un tembloroso Butters se adentraron por el sendero que Bebe había usado aquel día y abrieron bien los ojos para percibir cualquier movimiento. Mientras caminaban, las chicas se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales.

- Oigan, tengo una duda.- dijo Red.- El cumpleaños de mi madre será dentro de tres semanas y quería saber si ustedes pueden sugerirme un lindo regalo.

- Tu madre adora las decoraciones de porcelana, ¿por qué no haces algo de porcelana para ella?- sugirió Bebe.

- Sí, además tú tienes buena mano para ese tipo de cosas.- prosiguió Pip.

- También podrías hacerle n lindo video, yo te puedo ayudar a editarlo.- ofreció Gregory.

- También podrían ir de picnic al parque y pasar ahí el día.- dijo Wendy.

- Creo que tienen razón. ¿Tú qué opinas, Leopold?- preguntó. El rubio, que todo el rato había estado agarrado al brazo de Pip y mirando el suelo, levantó la vista. Red se mordió el labio inferior y se cacheteó mentalmente.- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ay, no, chicas! No hay problema.- rió.- "Ahora lo recuerdo... el Domingo mi mamá cumpliría años..."- pensó algo melancólico.

Llegaron hasta el barranco y todo parecía normal. El pasto, los árboles, la calle al fondo de la no muy larga pero peligrosa y, seguramente, mortal caída del barranco, las luces encendidas, nada fuera de lo común. Entonces, detrás, de ellos, la brillante luz brilló fuertemente. Todos voltearon a mirar con asombro ese extraño y paranormal suceso. Parecía que de la luz salía una mujer con un cabello y vestido largos. El grupo pegó un fuerte grito y salió a correr en la primera dirección que se les ocurrió, Butters casi arrastrando a Pip, y cuando sintieron alejarse lo suficiente entonces se detuvieron.

- ¡Era una mujer con cabello y vestido largos!- dijo Butters cuando recuperó el aliento.

- ¡Era algo raro que tenía orejas puntiagudas!- ésta vez fue Red.

- ¡Era un cíclope y sus ojos daban vueltas!- habló Bebe.

- Era un hombre enorme y gordo con un hacha en la mano y un garfio en su mano izquierda!- ésta era Wendy.

- Pues yo vi al Monstruo de la Laguna Negra.- Gregory parecía muy tranquilo. Él y Pip fueron los únicos que no gritaron histéricos pero sí parecía sorprendido.

- Yo vi que era como un bombón de chocolate gigante.- comentó Pip con una leve sonrisa. Todos lo miraron extrañados.- ¿Qué? Yo vi un bombón de chocolate gigante.- repitió.

Ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese bosque y por eso mejor cada quién se fue a casa, aunque nadie sabía exactamente por qué habían visto cosas completamente diferentes.

- Tenía mucho miedo.- le dijo Butters a Ike, metido el la tina de baño y lavándose el cabello.

- Eso no entiendo de ti.- dijo Ike dejando de jugar con un barquito y enjabonándose las manos.- Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas pero no a las _Kurou Kaado_.- empezó a pasarle las manitos pequeñas por la espalda, enjabonándola mientras lo hacía.

- Es que son cosas distintas. Puedo saber la identidad de las Cartas Clow, pero no la de los fantasmas.- explicó tirándose agua en el cabello.

- Qué chico tan complicado.- Ike también se enjabonó un poco el cuerpo. Sí, el moreno también se bañaba. Se sacó su ropita pequeña y la dejó remojando en la tina para lavarla. Butters pudo confirmar sus sospechas de que Ike era macho con observarlo unos segundos.- _Demo_... a mi me extraña que hayan visto cosas completamente diferentes.- dijo nadando boca arriba.- No recuerdo que una Carta Clow tuviera esas características...

- Me gustaría que recuperaras tu verdadera forma, de esa manera serías mi Guardián y no tendría miedo.- comentó saliendo de la tina y secándose.

- Pues deberás capturar las Cartas _The Firey_ y _The Earthy_ para eso. Y, no es por ser engreído, pero mi forma original es impresionante.- dijo con superioridad.

- ¿Enserio?- Butters se imaginó que sería un Ike enorme, más alto que cualquier edificio. Decidido a ignorar ese pensamiento, llevó a Ike y su ropa envueltos en una toalla a su habitación y luego bajó a cenar. Christophe, como siempre, había preparado un delicioso platillo, y para rematar era de los favoritos de Butters.- ¡Se ve delicioso!- dijo sentándose.

- _Bon appétit_.- le dijo el mayor dándole un plato.

- Gracias.- el rubio entonces vio que en la mesa estaba la foto de su madre, pero ésta vez ella lucía un bello vestido blanco, un collar negro con una flor rosa y su expresión era de completa serenidad. Era de las que más le gustaba a Butters, pues en esa foto su madre tenía la misma edad que cuando conoció a su padre y eran las primeras semanas de embarazo de Christophe. Tenía cientos de fotos de su madre, pues ella había trabajado como modelo y tendía a sacarse muchas fotos.- Mamá es muy hermosa.- dijo al aire.

- La más hermosa y amable.- agregó el mayor.

- Lo sé.- Butters dejó la foto donde estaba y se la quedó viendo unos segundos. Él no había pasado tanto tiempo con su madre como Christophe o Tweek, y en esos años a ella le tocaba trabajar mucho, además de que había enfermado antes de fallecer y por eso Butters no llegó a conocerla bien. Pero gracias a todas las historias que sus hermanos le contaban la llegó a querer muchísimo.

- Ya deja de babear y come, se te enfriarán.

- Sí. Y tú también deberías apurarte, tus compañeros no esperarán por siempre.- más tarde, luego de cenar, a Butters le quedó la tarea de lavar los platos.

- ¿Y dónde están tus hermanos?- preguntó Ike volando junto a Leopold.

- Chris se fue con unos amigos a observar no sé qué cosa en... uno de esos lugares a las afueras, ya sabes, en esas cosas donde hay muchos minerales. Dicen que cuando la Luna los baña brillan más y son hermosos. Tweek está trabajando hoy.

- Ya veo... Pero qué irresponsables. ¡Dejarte sólo!

- No estoy sólo, tontito. Estoy contigo. Además, hoy Tweek antes de irse a trabajar dejó hecho un budín enorme. Podemos comerlo juntos.

- ¡Yay!- chilló emocionado el moreno.

- Ah, el teléfono.- Butters miró en su bolsillo cuando el dichoso aparato escuchó sonar.

- Yo me encargo.- tomó el pequeño celular en el bolsillo de Butters y apretó el botón para atender.

- Hola, Pip, ¿qué tal?- saludó amablemente. Su semblante cambió rápidamente.- ¿Fu-fueron al bosque nuevamente?

- _Sí. Wendy me dijo que fueron otra vez, con otro grupo de personas, pero que cuando fueron también apareció el fantasma._- habló.

No quedaba de otra, tenían que ir al bosque. Vestían unas orejas de conejo color azul, un conjunto color azul oscuro de mangas hasta los codos, donde empezaban unos guantes amarillos sin dedos, su short era corto y también de color azul, tenía tres pequeños pompones en su traje como si fueran botones y uno más grande simulando ser una cola de conejo. También vestía unas calzas blancas bajo el short que se ajustaban a sus piernas y pequeños zapatitos azules con unos pompones amarillos cada uno.

- Parezco el Conejo de Pascuas...- decía Leopold, reteniendo las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

- ¡Ya deja de llorar! ¡CardCaptor, debes ser valiente y no comportarte así! ¡Debes mostrar valor!- dijo Ike.

- ¿Seguro estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Pip.

- Ike, él de verdad le tiene terror a los fantasmas. Y no ayuda el hecho de decir que una chica del grupo se lastimó.

- No me extraña. ¡Ver ese fantasma debió causarles mucho pánico!- apretó su agarre en su báculo y sacudió la cabeza.- Pero... dijo luego de unos segundos.- ¡No puedo permitir que alguien más se lastime!- dijo con decisión.

- ¡Así se habla!

- ¡Pero le tengo miedo al fantasma!

- Argh...- Ike se masajeó las sienes y respiró hondo.- ¡Aún no sabemos si es un fantasma o una Carta Clow!

- E-está bien...

- Entonces vamos.- Greg se dio vuelta y allí vio al extraña luz, levitando a unos metros de ellos.- ¡Eso fue rápido!

- ¡Hay que seguirla! ¡_Hayaku_!- gritó Ike.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡_Fly_!

El rubio subió a su báculo alado y fue en dirección haca la luz, que se introdujo entre los árboles. Leopold la siguió de cerca, asegurándose de no perderla. Llagó al precipicio y la luz se detuvo en el límite de la caída, esperando. Butters bajó de su báculo y se acercó lentamente a la luz, listo para defenderse de... lo que sea que haga esa luz. Con asombro, contempló cómo la mujer que antes la había asustado era idéntica a su madre. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, todo.

- ¿M-mamá...?- dijo el rubio con asombro.- ¿Eres tú?- la mujer sólo sonrió y guardó silencio.- ¡Eres...!- Butters se llenó de felicidad.- ¡Eres mi mamá!

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Pip llegando junto a los demás a la escena.- ¡Leopold!- el moreno voló rápidamente a donde estaba el CardCaptor, pero una especie de campo de fuerza lo catapultó lejos con mucha fuerza, rompiendo el pequeño moño azul y amarillo que Pip le había hecho.- ¡Ahh!

- ¡Ay, no, Ike!- Pip se apuró a sujetarlo, pero el pequeño quedó inconciente.

- Mamá...

La mujer extendió sus brazos y, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, el rubio comenzó a acercársele lentamente. sus amigos le gritaron que se detuviera, intentaron acercarse, pero el campo de fuerza era muy fuerte. Ignorando los gritos, el rubio se acercó cada vez más al filo del abismo, más a esa imagen de su madre, estirando una de sus manos para tocarla, hasta que finalmente llegó al borde y la imagen desapareció. Se sintió débil y cayó inconciente por el precipicio.

- ¡Leopold!

Butters caía a gran velocidad, si chocaba contra el suelo moriría, esto parecía ser el fin... parecía. Butters fue sujetado por la mano con la que había tratado de tocar a su madre, eso impidió su caída. Justo en ese momento, por la calle, pasaba Stan con las compras de su cena. Levantó la vista al escuchar los gritos provenientes de la cima del precipicio y alzó la vista, viendo a Butters caer lentamente. Tiró sus compras y corrió a atraparlo, viendo que parecía estar inconciente.

- ¡Butters!- unos muy alterados Gregory y Pip se asomaron a la caída y vieron a Butters en brazos de Stanley.

- ¡No se preocupen! ¡Está bien!- sonrió el moreno. El alma pareció volverles al cuerpo a ambos rubios.

Cuando Leopold despertó, se encontraba en una habitación y en una cama que no eran de él, además de que vestía un short y una remera que no eran de él y le quedaban grandes. La puerta se abrió lentamente y allí apareció Stan, con una taza de té caliente en sus manos.

- Qué bueno que despertaste.

- ¿Dónde estoy, Stan?- preguntó el rubio.

- Tranquilo, estás en mi casa.- contestó sentándose en la cama y dándole la taza de té.

- ¿Y ésta ropa?

- La tuya la estoy lavando, eso que tienes es un pijama que tenía guardado.

- Ah... bueno, gracias.- sorbió un poco del té.- Enserio, gracias por todo.

- Leopold.- oh, no, aquí vamos. Esa expresión y ese tono de voz tan serios no traían nada bueno.- ¿Recuerdas que caíste del precipicio?- el otro negó.- Me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi cayendo. Menos mal que logré atraparte.

- Gracias. ¡Ah! ¿Y Gregory? ¿Y Pip? ¿Y Ike?

- Cálmate, ellos y tu muñeco están bien. Gregory llamó a unas mujeres de gafas y traje oscuro a que lo vinieran a buscar a él y a Pip. Pip dijo que se encargaría de tu muñequito.

- Ah... menos mal.- suspiró aliviado, por un segundo pensó que algo les había pasado.

- Les dije que yo me haría cargo de ti, que no se preocuparan. Parecían tranquilos cuando se fueron. Ya llamé a Christophe, creo que él vendrá a buscarte.

- ¿Chris?- el rubio ya se imaginó a su hermano muy molesto con él por haberse fugado a esas horas de casa.- Estoy muerto.

- Tranquilo, no te regañará, yo le diré que no te castigue.- tranquilizó el moreno. Butters terminó de tomar su té y le dio la taza a Stan.- Bueno ya es hora de que duermas. Debes descansar.

- Está bien.- se recostó nuevamente y se quedó dormido.- ¿Sabes, Stan? Hoy me pareció ver a mamá... en el barranco... ¿Crees que sea su espíritu?

- Bueno...- murmuró Stan acariciándole el cabello de manera paternal y tranquilizadora.

- Cuando era pequeño, Chris me decía que los espíritus aparecen aquí por importantes razones, para completar algo que dejaron pendiente y esas cosas...- contaba el rubio.- Pero no entiendo por qué mi madre apareció en ese lugar...

- Leopold, si hubiera sido tu madre no te hubiera hecho acercarte tanto al peligro, y mucho menos al precipicio.

- Mmm... Mamá...- suspiró antes de dormirse.

Un rato más tarde...

- L-lo castigaré. L-lo mataré.- decía Tweek cargando al rubio menor en su espalda mientras Stan iba a su lado llevando una bolsita con ropa. Iban camino a casa de los rubios y el moreno se ofreció a acompañarlos.- L-lo siento, ngh, m-molestamos.

- No hay problema. ¿Pero sabes? Dijo que antes de desmayarse vio a su madre.- comentó.- En el precipicio del bosque atrás de la escuela.

- ¿A m-mamá?

- ¿Se te ha aparecido tu madre a ti también?- interrogó. Tweek pareció entristecer, bajando la vista.- Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- N-no, está bien. Sí, e-ella se me aparecía, pero n-nunca detrás d-de la escuela. ¡Gah! D-de hecho, Chris hizo que l-le tuviéramos mi-miedo a los fantasmas.

- ¿Tú también tienes miedo?

- Sí, pe-pero no tanto co-como él. Chris tuvo la idea de de-decir que había u-un viejo que e-explotaba l-las cosas, ngh. O que u-una m-mujer sin ca-cabeza vivía en l-las esquinas de l-la casa y aparecía en la noche.

- Por eso ustedes temen a los fantasmas.

- Yo n-no le creía mu-mucho. Pe-pero él n-no puede verlos co-como yo, él l-los siente. Hasta l-lo he visto llorar s-sin razón.

- ¿Y tú o Chris ven muy seguido a su madre?

- N-no. Chris di-dijo que cuando e-entró en secun-daria d-dejó de verla, ngh. L-lo mismo m-me pasó a mí.

- Ya veo.

- Y... m-me siento cul-culpable.

- ¿Culpable de qué?

- Yo... cu-cuando m-mamá murió m-me deprimí m-mucho y Butters se e-esforzaba porque yo no estu-viera triste... pero yo n-no hice n-nada para que e-estuviera bien él. Y s-soy mayor...

- No tienes que culparte. Es normal que él tenga deseos de ver a su madre.- dijo Stanley tratando de calmarlo.- Pero no la regañen, ¿si?- pidió con una sonrisa. Tweek volteó la mirada muy ruborizado, qué injusto del moreno poner esa cara sabiendo que Tweek le diría que sí a lo que sea que le pida.

- E-está bien. Sólo po-por ésta v-vez.- dijo esto último con un claro tono de 'vuelves a meterte en problemas como éstos y te castigo por un mes'.

- Tiene algo de suerte de tener hermanos como ustedes. Son muy protectores, aunque a veces en exceso... y sin mencionar lo celosos que son.

- ¡Yo n-no soy ce-celoso!

- Claro, lo que digas.- dijo con ironía.

- Ca-cállate...- murmuró Tweek.

Ya de mañana, Butters se había quedado en cama leyendo un libro porque Tweek le prohibió salir de la casa más que para atender el timbre, llamando a la escuela y reportándolo enfermo. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Gregory y Pip fueran a visitarlo. Phillip entró rápidamente en la habitación y le preguntó unas cuatro veces si estaba bien, dos veces si se había hecho daño y una vez si tenía alguna contusión cerebral o similares.

- Tranquilo, Pip. Ya te pareces a Tweek con esos ataques paranoicos.

- Hay alguien más que quiere verte.- Gregory abrió la pequeña canasta que traía y de ahí salió Ike, sujetando entre sus pequeñas manitos una linda flor roja. por su cara se veía terriblemente culpable. Voló hacia Butters, arrodillándose en la tapa del libro cerrado y le dejó la pequeña flor allí. Agachó la cabeza, bajó sus alitas y enrolló su cola ligeramente en sus piernas.

- _Gomen nasai_.- murmuró el pequeño.- Fue mi culpa, no debí obligarte a hacerlo.

- Oh, Ike...- tomó a flor y lo acarició.- No fue tu culpa, ¿si? La flor huele delicioso, muchas gracias.

- Sigo preguntándome qué era ese resplandor.- comentó Pip sentándose a los pies de la cama.

- Era mi mamá, lo sé.- tomó la foto de su madre junto a él, la misma había sido dejada por Tweek el día anterior y era una manera de que su madre acompañara a Butters en sus sueños.- Ella está en ese bosque.

- Pero todos ven cosas diferentes. Tú fuiste el único que vio a esa mujer de cabello largo.- dijo Gregory mirando la foto.

- Sea lo que sea, lo dejaremos por ahora.- sentenció Ike.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando enserio?- Pip tomó la foto que Gregory le pasaba y miró a la madre de Butters.- "Qué lindo vestido, le haré uno parecido a Butters."

- Ya sea una Carta Clow o un espíritu, tuvo los poderes suficientes para alejarme.- se cruzó de brazos y miró preocupado al rubio.- ¡Sé que te pedí que me ayudes a reunir las Cartas Clow! ¡Pero no quiero que te lastimen o te hagan llorar jugando con tus sentimientos!

- Ike... ¡Por eso te quiero tanto!- gritó abrazándolo con fuerza.- Pero creo que lo mejor es ir de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Pirrup.

- ¡De ninguna manera!- gritó Ike liberándose del abrazo.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Gregory frunció el ceño, notablemente confundido por la decisión de Butters.

- Si llega a ser una Carta Clow deberé atraparla tarde o temprano. Y si... es mi mamá...- se levantó y miró por la ventana.- Christophe me dijo que ella se había ido de éste mundo, que ella ahora estaba tranquila de que ahora soy grande y puedo cuidarme... Se supone que ella está en un lugar muy bello ahora.- volteó a sus amigos.- Quizá ella vino aquí en busca de algo, o quizá necesita decirme algo. Quiero saber qué es lo que la mantiene aún atada a éste mundo.

Y por eso, por la noche volvieron a ir. Pip le había preparado otro traje nuevo al rubio. Éste traje era de color amarillo con mangas amplias, las cuales tenían una especie de armadura de un material parecido al metal pero mucho más liviano, tenía cuello blanco y éste seguía un bordado hasta la mitad del pecho, sus guantes eran blancos y con puntas, tenía un comunicador con detalles y antena blancos en su oído izquierdo, el short que llevaba era muy corto (aunque Pip decía que era perfecto) y de color amarillo con bordes blancos, sus medias eran largas hasta por encima de la rodilla de color blanco y con puntas, sus pies ahora llevaban unas converse amarillas con cordones y lengüeta blancos. Rayos, a Butters le estaba empezando a gustar vestirse así.

- Ten muchísimo cuidado, Leopold.- pidió Pip con mucha preocupación.

- No vayas a caer por el barranco.- advirtió Greg.

- ¡Allí está!- señaló Ike. Justo en el borde del barranco estaba la luz pequeña blanca. La misma volvió a convertirse en la madre de Butters, pero ésta vez todos podían verla.

- ¿Eres tú, mamá?- preguntó Butters.

- Sí, es ella.- dijo atónito Pip.

- ¿Pero por qué ahora todos podemos verla?- preguntó Ike sin entender.

- ¡Mamá!- Butters se acercó a la mujer. La misma seguía sonriendo tiernamente y miraba con dulzura al CardCaptor.- ¿Acaso olvidaste hacer algo? ¡Dímelo y te ayudaré!- pero la mujer no contestó, sólo le extendió sus brazos y trató de hipnotizarlo nuevamente para hacerlo caer.- ¿Acaso... te sientes sola? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- la mujer empezó a alejarse y Butters trató de acercársele.

- ¡No! ¡Leopold!- Ike nuevamente trató de evitar que siguiera caminando pero la barrera invisible de antes se lo impidió y lo mandó a volar nuevamente.- A-ayuden... a Butters...- pidió.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Espera, por favor!- pedía mientras veía que la figura se elevaba y se alejaba.- ¡Mamá!- movió su pie y notó el filo del barranco bajo el mismo, pero fue muy tarde y volvió a caer.- "¿Por qué, mamá?"- se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Por qué su madre la exponía a ese peligro? ¿Por qué quería hacerle esto?

_- Leopold, si hubiera sido tu madre no te hubiera hecho acercarte tanto al peligro, y mucho menos al precipicio._

Las palabras de Stan resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza. No. Esa mujer no era su madre. ¡Esa mujer era una impostora! Sacó la Carta Clow _Fly_ para escapar del peligro y elevarse nuevamente en el aire. Nuevamente volvió al barranco y quedó mirando de frente a la mujer, preparándose para enfrentarla.

- ¡Tú no eres mi mamá! ¡Muéstrate como verdaderamente eres!- exigió el rubio. la imagen de la mujer comenzó a deteriorarse, parecía un holograma en mal funcionamiento, y por unos segundos su imagen y colores parecían los mismos de un caleidoscopio.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Esa imagen tan rara sólo pertenece a una Carta Clow!

- Con que sí, ¿eh? ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!- la Carta Clow trató de acercarse un poco al rubio pero éste sólo se molestó más.- "No volverás a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie." ¡Carta Clow!

La mujer y la luz que la envolvían fueron absorbidas hasta convertirse en Carta Clow. La misma era una imagen de caleidoscopio que ocupaba todo el fondo de la carta, no parecía tener forma original.

- _The Ilusion_. Así que era una Ilusión...- murmuró con la Carta Clow en sus manos.

- ¡Lo logró!- exclamaron los otros dos rubios.

- Así que _Ilusion_. Ya veo, eso explica por qué todos veían cosas diferentes.- dijo Ike mientras se quedaba en el hombro de Butters.

- Explícate, Ike.

- La Carta Ilusion muestra lo que una persona piensa o quiere ver. Y como cada uno tiene un pensamiento diferente, veían cosas diferentes.- explicó.

- Ya veo...

- Por eso nosotros vimos a la madre de Butters. Como antes de venir aquí él nos mostró esa foto de su mamá, la vimos porque pensábamos que aparecería aquí.

- Chicos...- dijo Gregory.

- ¿Y esa fuerza invisible? ¿Era parte de la Carta Clow también?- preguntó Pip ignorando a su amigo.

- Creo que fue la felicidad de Butters lo que me expulsó.

- Chicos...- volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte.

- Su felicidad al ver a su madre fue tan inmensa que logró apartarme.

- ¡Cállense de una puta vez!- gritó, asustando a los otros.- ¿Qué sucede, Butters?- preguntó con cierta preocupación. Hace rato lo veía con cara rara y supo que los otros dos hablando de ese tema no hacían más que empeorar un poco las cosas, pero no quisieron escucharlo.- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Menos mal que no estabas sola aquí.- murmuró el rubio mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla hasta la Carta Clow.- Me hubiera gustado verte de nuevo.- dijo mirando el cielo.- Pero me da más gusto saber que estás en ese precioso lugar del que me habló Chris.- la Carta Clow emitió un pequeño brillo, los rubios y Ike se pusieron a la defensiva, pero no sucedió nada. El pequeño brillo se transformó en dos pequeñas palabras.

Y al día siguiente...

- ¡Ah! ¡Se me hace tarde!- gritaba Butters mientras bajaba por las escaleras en una rápida carrera.

- Es domingo, ¿qué harás en la escuela?- preguntó Chris. El moreno aún estaba en pijama y se había levantado con los gritos de su hermano menor.

- ¡Tengo práctica de tenis hoy!- contestó el rubio tomando un vaso de leche y un pan.

- Para-practicas mu-mucho.- dijo Tweek leyendo el periódico y tomando de su café.

- Sí, lo sé.- se comió el pan de un solo bocado y bebió su leche en tiempo record, volteó a la puerta, casi atropella a Chris que trataba de entrar y se detuvo antes de salir.- ¡Cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido!- sacó de su mochila un pequeño paquetito blanco con un lazo rojo y caminó hasta la foto de su madre. Dejó el pequeño paquetito allí y le sonrió a la foto.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! Espero que te guste.- Tweek y Chris miraron a su hermano con ternura, pero ésta enseguida fue reemplazada por una expresión de gran sorpresa.- La compré especialmente para ti. Pero ahora debo irme a la escuela. Te quiero, mamá. ¡Adiós!- saludó con la mano de manera general, sin prestarle atención a las caras de sus hermanos y sin ver que junto a ella la mujer de cabello rubio y bellas alas angelicales le sonreía con amor.

- Vine porque me preocupaba un poco.- dijo la mujer acercándose mirando a sus otros dos hijos. Ambos notaron que en la mano izquierda de la mujer brillaba en uno de sus dedos un anillo que antes no estaba allí.- Pero... creo que todo regresó a la normalidad.- con una linda sonrisa la mujer desapareció nuevamente.

- Chris... ¿A-acabo de ver... l-lo que vi?- preguntó Tweek. Chris lo miró preocupado, sabía que esto lo pondría muy sensible y posiblemente lo deprimiría.

- ¿Viste a mamá?- preguntó.- ¿Tú también la viste? Ella estaba...

- Sí. Pero...- volteó y le sonrió.- Ya n-no lloraré m-más.- dijo seguro.

- ¿Y por qué crees que vino mamá?- preguntó el moreno.

- Pa-para ayudar a L-Leopold.

- ¿Crees que él esté teniendo una doble vida y tenga que salvar al mundo como un superhéroe a escondidas nuestro?- interrogó nuevamente el moreno. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

- Cla-claro.

Pero ambos aún no se daban idea de que lo que Butters enfrentaba era algo más que una vida normal de un niño.

**Glosario: **

**-**__**Kurou Kaado: Carta Clow.**

**Demo: Pero.**

**Hayaku: De prisa, rápido.**

**Gomen nasai: Lo siento.**

**Kyuubi: Espero que les haya gustado! Y ya saben, el botón de la felicidad allí abajo está esperando que lo presiones :D!**

**Sheza: Dejen muchas galletitas!**

**Kyuubi: Sí, dejen muchas galletitas -.-**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parcker y Matt Stone. CardCaptor Sakura pertenece a las geniales escritoras de manga del grupo CLAMP. Mi interés no es ganar dinero, sino entretener a la gente.**

**¡El primer desafío de Leopold como ladrón!**

- ¿Todavía no acabas?- preguntó entre dientes Ike. El moreno estaba ya hace rato posando de la misma manera, en una posición 'que lo hacía ver genial' mientras que Butters lo inmortalizaba en un retrato.

- Ya falta poco...- contestó alegremente el rubio, terminando los últimos detalles del dibujo y borrando algunas líneas de más. con una gran sonrisa, levantó el cuaderno y se lo mostró a Ike.- ¡Listo! ¡Terminado!

- Veamos...- Ike se estiró y acomodó un poco los brazos por estar en tal posición y levantó la vista. Al ver el dibujo su mandíbula casi toca el suelo. Era una especie de duende con bracitos de terminación redondeada, sin dedos, y sus orejas no parecían las de un puma, más bien parecían de un oso.- ¡_Sore wa watashi no you ni shite imasen_!

- Ike, no hables tanto en japonés, no sé hablarlo...

- _Gomen ne_... ¡Dije que ese no se parece a mí! Parece un duende con orejas de oso y alas cuadradas.- se quejó.

- ¿Qué dices? Están iguales.- repuso Butters, torciendo la boca en un mohín molesto.

- ¡Pero mírame!- dijo volando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara.- ¡Mis ojos son más bonitos! No son un simple puntito en la cara...

- Mmm...- el rubio entornó los ojos y luego miró el dibujo. Ike se apartó y quedó aleteando, con las alitas de su espalda, en el aire.

- Además, si te fijas bien, mis piernas son más estéticas y-

- ¡A comer!- gritó Christophe desde la cocina.

- ¡Sí, ya voy!- Butters dejó el dibujo y se levantó rápidamente para salir de su habitación.

- ¡_Oi_!- gritó Ike, muy molesto.- ¡Maleducado! ¡Debes esperar a que los demás terminen de hablar contigo!- pero muy tarde, Butters se había ido.- ¡_Chikosou_...!- musitó, con los pelos de su esponjosa cola y de su cabeza erizados completamente.

Bufó fuertemente, frustrado y molesto, y miró el dibujo. Ese no podía ser él, no se parecían en nada. Gruñó y, con un tic en la ceja izquierda, tomó el lápiz y comenzó a rehacer él mismo el dibujo.

- Mmm... se ve delicioso.- dijo observando su plato rebosante de alimento.

- ¿Qué e-estabas haciendo a-allí arriba?- preguntó Tweek a su lado.

- Ah, estaba dibujando. Mañana iremos al museo por la clase de Arte.- explicó muy sonriente.

- ¿E-estabas para-practicando? ¡Gah!

- _Très bien_.- comentó Christophe mientras terminaba de servirse él la comida.- Aunque me pregunto por qué hablabas al hacerlo.- dijo mientras le dirigía una suspicaz mirada al menor.

- E-es porque necesito hablar mientras hago el dibujo así sale bien.- resistió el impulso de frotarse los nudillos, pues ese gesto era, indudablemente, una clara señal de que estaba mintiendo.

- Deberías hacerlo en voz baja, sino serás un escandaloso y terminarán por echarte a patadas del museo.

- ¡Cállate!- le dijo ruborizándose ligeramente.

- Ti-tiene razón.- defendió Tweek.-Cu-cuando d-dibujes hazlo en silencio, ngh. N-no debes molestar a l-los demás. I-imagínate s-si te sacan... O-o si te lle-llevan a l-la po-policía y d-des-después no po-podemos ir a buscarte... y d-después te llevarían a u-una un-nueva casa, te e-escaparías y d-después i-irías al orfanato y d-después a l-los ve-veintiún a-años te veamos y n-no po-podamos reconocerte, y...- Tweek empezó con una de sus paranoias nuevamente. Ya era poco usual verlas, pero cuando las tenía era una pesadilla y podía llegar a imaginarse cualquier cosa con eso.

- Tweek, relájate.- pidió Chris, tratando de calmarle los terribles temblores dándole un poco de café.- No van a llegar nunca a esos extremos.- vio que de a poco el rubio se calmaba y suspiraba aliviado. Butters le pasó una mano por la espalda, reconfortándolo. Debería tener cuidado mañana.

...

Al día siguiente, en esa cálida mañana, el director del museo los recibió a todos los alumnos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El hombre, muy educadamente, les indicó que deberían dibujar las esculturas tan bellas que el edificio exhibía , diciéndoles que escogieran la que más le gustara de su amplia variedad. El lugar estaba completamente en silencio y sólo era cortado por la voz del hombre hablando y los pasos de las personas que iban por el museo.

Algunos siguieron al director del museo y la maestra Pomfrey, la profesora de Arte, hasta el exterior para dibujar. Otros, como Butters, Pip y Gregory prefirieron quedarse adentro para dibujar. Pasados ya unos minutos lograron ubicarse en el mejor lugar donde poder dibujar la imponente escultura que se alzaba en el medio de la sala. Pero cuando Leopold abrió su cuaderno soltó un grito.

- ¡Shh!- calló la maestra desde lejos, mirándolo con reproche.

- Lo siento.- murmuró riendo nerviosamente. Volvió a mirar el cuaderno y le mostró el dibujo a sus dos amigos, cada uno sentado a cada lado de él. sobre su dibujo estaba hecho otro más, pero éste aparentaba tener una complexión más delgada que la de Ike, con ojos hechos al estilo anime y abajo del todo tenía algo escrito en japonés que no entendió en lo absoluto, aunque supuso que sería algo así como un insulto o una reafirmación de que así debía ser el dibujo en realidad.- Ese muñeco va a morir ésta noche.- gruñó.

- Ya, olvídalo, no importa.- le dijo Phillip, restándole importancia y comenzando a dibujar.

Y así, pasó un largo rato entre gruñidos molestos por parte de Butters y trazos en el papel por parte de los tres rubios...

- Mmm...- levantó su dibujo y lo comparó con el original. No se parecían mucho, por más vuelta que le diera. Era un dibujo bastante simple, muchos detalles faltantes y además con varias partes redondas en lugares donde deberían ser cuadradas, y viceversa.- Meh... supongo que así está bien... Ya lo terminé.- miró el dibujo de Pip.- Vaya, se ve muy bien.- le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Tú crees?- terminó de darle los últimos toques a las sombras y luego imitó el gesto de Butters para compararlo. Sí, estaba bastante mejor, tenía mucho más parecido que el de Butters, aunque no seguía siendo parecido.

- Te salió muy lindo, el mío salió algo tosco...

- Tranquilo, seguro que la próxima te saldrá mucho mejor.- observó el de Gregory y sonrió ampliamente, señalando a Leopold el dibujo del otro. Cuando Butters volteó y alcanzó a ver el dibujo, sonrió ampliamente y tanto él como su amigo de la boina soltaron una ligera risilla.

- Muy lindo, Greg.- dijo Butters.- Pero hay dos detalles. Primero, eso no fue lo que pidieron que hiciéramos.- tomó su lápiz para hacer una pequeña corrección en el dibujo.- Y segundo, as orejas de Chris son un poco más redondeadas aquí.- volvió a enumerar haciéndole una pequeña corrección al detallado dibujo.

- Me pregunto qué harás con él por las noches.- comentó Pip.

- ¡Ustedes...!

- Shh, estamos en el museo.- cortó Butters.

- ¿Por qué no mejor van a airearse un poco afuera, eh?- preguntó muy molesto, con la cara completamente roja.

- Yo me quedaré. Cuando él termine necesitará ayuda para terminar el dibujo antes de que la profesora nos descubra.- dijo Pip.

- Muy bien. Ya regreso.- y con eso, Leopold se levantó y se fue corriendo con dirección al jardín.

Fue en su carrera hacia el jardín que vio a un niño sacando una especie de cuchillo y lo acercó peligrosamente a la pintura. Un guardia de seguridad lo detuvo pero él insistía y pataleaba de que esa pintura era de su padre, que la había hecho especialmente para él y que alguien la había arruinado al poner el extraño dibujo de una mujer vestida de azul y con los ojos cerrados encima. Logró liberarse del guardia pero de repente le pareció ver que la figura de la mujer se movió, moviendo su mano derecha hacia su boca cubierta por el largo cuello de su ropa y levantaba su dedo índice, como indicando que haga silencio.

- ¿Pero qué...?- Butters notó ese movimiento y sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

De repente todo pareció haberse quedado en silencio, las voces de las personas que gritaban y a del policía no parecían salir de sus bocas. Todo volvió a la normalidad. El niño fue sacado del museo, llevándose consigo el pequeño bolso del que calló un pequeño llavero con algo escrito en él. Butters se acercó a examinar la pintura más de cerca, parecía muy normal en éste momento. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación el que se haya movido? El nombre del cuadro era 'La Sonrisa' por un artista llamado Albert Allen. Se agachó a tomar el pequeño llavero y el mismo era el de un Sol color rojo.

- Oye, Butters.- detrás de él aparecieron Pip y Gregory, ambos con sus cuadernillos ya cerrados.

- Es hora de reunirnos con los demás.

- Sí.- miró el llavero nuevamente y leyó lo que tenía escrito: Salón dos, segundo año. Andy Allen.

...

- ¿Cómo que se movió?- preguntó Pip.- Pero no puede... ¿O sí?

- Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que no se escuchó nada durante unos segundos.- continuó el rubiecito de ojos azul cielo.- ¿Y qué tal si es un fantasma?

- Entonces te asustaste.- afirmó Greg.

- A decir verdad no sentí miedo, no sentí nada.- miró a sus amigos unos instantes y luego sintió haber descubierto algo.- Puede que sea...

- ¡Una Carta Clow!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

...

Esa noche, Butters salió por la ventana de su habitación y se ayudó a bajar con el árbol frondoso frente a la misma. Llevaba una mochila pequeña donde llevaba a Ike y las otras Cartas Clow, además de sus patines y equipo de seguridad. Pero...

- ¿Butters?- la voz de Stan casi lo hace caer del árbol. El moreno estaba justo frente a la puerta de su casa y lo miraba muy sorprendido por su actitud.- Buenas noches...

- Ho-hola, Stanley...- bien, ahora sí que estaba en problemas. Ya sabía lo que sentía Tweek cada vez que le agarraba un ataque de nervios.

- ¿Por qué sales tan noche?- le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- Eh... pu-pues...- miró para todos lados, pensando en una escusa convincente.- Voy a... contemplar... las estrellas... y la... Luna...- trató de parecer casual pero su tono de voz pero sus nervios y la mirada de Stan le decían que no estaba mintiendo bien.- Bueno...

- Butters...- el moreno, sorpresivamente, sonrió.- ¿Tweek está en tu casa?

- Sí, claro que está.- bajó del árbol ágilmente y corrió hacia él.- Por favor, no les digas que salí.- suplicó.

- Tranquilo, no diré nada.- sonrió.- Pero procura volver temprano.- añadió en tono algo más severo.

- ¡Sí!

Se apuró a ponerse los rollers y se marchó de allí. Se sentía aliviado y a la vez deprimido. Estaba aliviado porque Stan no diría que él se escapó... pero... A él le gustaba mucho Stan, ¿para qué negarlo? Pero Tweek prácticamente moría por él, por eso tenía que rehusarse a enamorarse de Stanley, tenía que dejar a su hermano ser feliz con él... Pero era tan difícil... Suspiró pesadamente y aceleró el ritmo, seguramente Gregory y Pip ya estaban esperando. Ya debía dejarse de pensar en estupideces y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

- ¿_The Silent_?- Pip estaba buscando su nuevo vestuario para dárselo a Butters una vez el rubio había terminado de explicarles o sucedido y Ike les decía qué Carta Clow atraparían.

- El Silencio... No me extraña que eligiera estar en un museo.- comento Gregory preparando su cámara.

- _Silent_ odia que haya ruido a su alrededor, por eso mismo le gusta mucho estar en lugares completamente silenciosos.- habló Ike.

- ¿Y qué poderes tiene esa Carta?- preguntó Butters.

- Pues puede silenciar las cosas y...

- ¿Y...?- todos estaban expectantes.

- Y no tengo la menor idea de qué más.- confesó el moreno, algo apenado. Los tres humanos se quedaron mirando al Guardián de las Cartas Clow con cara de póker por unos segundos.

- ¿¡Y así te haces llamar Guardián de las Cartas Clow?- estalló Butters.

- _Silent_ casi nunca habla, es normal que no sepa de ella.

- ¡Aquí está!- gritó triunfal el jovencito de chaqueta roja.- ¡Aquí tienes tu nuevo traje, póntelo!

Todos salieron de la gran camioneta a esperar que Butters se vistiera.

Pasados unos minutos, Butters salió vestido y con su báculo en manos. El traje ésta vez consistía en un top de color verde con varios rombos de color violeta a su alrededor, su cuello era un poco largo y de él colgaba un pequeño rombo del mismo color que los anteriores, las mangas del top eran largas y ajustadas a los brazos, las manos de Butters eran cubiertas por guantes negros con un rombo violeta cada uno, llevaba unos shorts (muy) cortos y ajustados de color verde, unas botas largas verdes con una hilera de rombos a un lado que eran muy ligeras y silenciosas al correr o caminar. Finalmente, en su espalda tenía dos pequeñas alitas de murciélago color negro. Ike levaba también ropas iguales a las que llevaba antes, pero en lugar de ser amarillas eran verdes, su camiseta tenía un gran rombo violeta.

- Me gusta éste traje, va de acuerdo a la ocasión.- dijo observándose y ajustándose los guantes.

- Por supuesto.- rió Pip.- Un ladrón no debe llamar la atención y no debe dejar huellas digitales.

- Yo no quiero parecerme a un ladrón.- Leopold hizo un puchero.

- Lo que harás ahora es un delito, ¿sabes? Por cierto...- Greg dejó de grabar unos segundos y sacó una hoja de papel.- Conseguí esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es el horario de vigilancia del guardia.- dijo el rubio.- Me costó mucho conseguirlo.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Butters, con una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

- Tuve que regresar aquí, colarme y anotar el horario en su oficina.- contestó él.- Según dice aquí tenemos una hora antes de que el guardia vuelva a revisar la sala donde está nuestro objetivo.

- Oigan, sincronicemos nuestros relojes.- propuso Pip.- Así podremos saber cuándo viene el guardia.

- Pip, vamos a evadir la vigilancia de un museo para atrapar una carta Clow, no vamos a desembarcar en Normandía.- dijo calmadamente Gregory.

- Yo creo que es buena idea.- intervino Butters.- Pip, tú tienes reloj, pon un cronómetro de cincuenta y cinco minutos para que nos avise cinco minutos antes de que llegue el guardia, sólo tenemos una hora.- el nombrado asintió y ajustó el reloj adecuadamente.

- Sigo pensando que no será necesario, pero bueno...

Empezaron. Si bien el museo era muy silencioso de día, por la noche era peor. No se oía nada más que el suave ulular del viento y el pequeño movimiento de las hojas en el exterior. Se movieron lentamente por el edificio, Pip y Gregory se sacaron sus zapatillas para no hacer ruido, el único que iba tranquilo era Ike, que volaba tranquilamente. Bajaron unas escaleras hasta que un ruido sordo los hizo detenerse en el acto. Se agazaparon, siendo cubiertos por el barandal de aquella parte elevada, y vieron a una persona allí.

- ¿Quién será esa persona?- murmuró Butters.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?- continuó Pip.

- Parece muy sospechoso...- dijo Gregory.

- ¿Sospechoso, él? ¿Y entonces nosotros qué somos?- le replicó Ike.

- ¿Creen que trate de robar algo?- el niño se movía sigilosamente por entre las esculturas del lugar, procurando no se vistos.- No podemos dejarlo así, debemos hacer algo...

- Asustémoslo.- Pip buscó entre las cosas de su mochila una linterna.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer con ella?- preguntó Butters.

El delincuente siguió avanzando lentamente, buscando algo, parecía buscar una sala en especial. pero no iba a poder ir muy lejos.

- _¿Quién eres?_- preguntó una voz de ultratumba que lo hizo temblar.- _¿Qué haces?_- volvió a preguntar. El maleante volteó unas cuantas veces a todos lados para ver el origen de esa voz.- _¡Vete de aquí inmediatamente!_

- ¡Sal, no te tengo miedo!- retó mientras sacaba una herramienta utilizada por los pintores para sacar pinturas de los óleos (No recuerdo el nombre de esa paletita de mierda xD).

- Esa voz...- dijo Butters desde su escondite.

- Parece que es la de un niño...- continuó Pip.

- Si es así debe ser muy valiente...- elogió Ike.

- O muy estúpido.- agregó Greg con media sonrisa.

- Da igual. Hazlo, Pip.- el rubio asintió y luego encendió la linterna, cubriendo a Ike con su luz y haciendo que su sombra apareciera en la escultura que tenían en frente.- _Escúchame bien... Yo soy e espíritu que protege éste museo. ¡Vete de aquí!_- exigió Ike.

- ¡No te creo que seas un espíritu!- dijo acercándose.- ¡Tú debes ser quien hace travesuras a las pinturas!

- Viene hacia acá.- alertó Greg.

- No resultó como lo planeé...- murmuró Pip.

Cuando el niño se asomó por sobre el murillo que escondía a los tres rubios, Ike apresuradamente salió y logró así espantar al niño. Éste pegó un grito, retrocedió y chocó de espaldas contra un pedestal con un jarrón sumamente pesado. Calló desmayado por el susto y el golpe, y se hubiera lastimado más de no ser porque Ike voló evitando que el pesado jarrón le cayera encima. Butters fue a socorrer al moreno, levantando el jarrón y volviéndolo a colocar en su lugar.

- Lo sabía.- dijo Pip iluminando al desmayado con su linterna.- Es un niño.

- Es el mismo niño que vi hoy aquí.- habló Butters en cuanto logró reconocer su ropa.

- Está despertando... ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Greg.

- ¿Eh?- en cuanto el niño vio a Ike en manos de Butters estuvo por lanzar otro grito pero Gregory reaccionó a tiempo para taparle la boca.

- No te asustes.- Butters le acercó un poco más a Ike.- Es un muñeco nada más.

- Pe-pero hace u-un momento... habló...- tartamudeó el niño ya una vez pudo hablar y ponerse de pie.

- Es ventriloquia, la usé para aparentar que hablaba. Mira.- pasó su mano por debajo de la cara de Ike e hizo de cuenta que movía su boca con la punta de sus aguantados dedos para hacer que hablara.

- Pensé que eras un delincuente. Lo siento.- dijo Ike, el 'muñeco'.

- Pero qué muñeco tan raro... Me asustó mucho.- dijo el niño. Ike no pudo evitar molestarse por eso, pero tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de gritarle un montón de cosas en japonés.- ¿Y ustedes qué es lo que hacen aquí? ¿Son ladrones o son los que hacen travesuras a las pinturas? Si es así, no se los perdonaré.- dijo de forma amenazante.

- No, nosotros no hici-

- Somos ladrones de primera, niño.- dijo Pip mientras cortaba la oración de Leopold a la mitad.- No hacemos esas cosas.

- ¡N-no! ¡No somos ladrones! Volvimos para buscar algo que se nos olvidó.- se apresuró a decir Butters.

- ¿Y qué haces así disfrazado?- interrogó mirando a Butters de pies a cabeza.

- Porque Gregory tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo que lo hace querer filmar todo, Butters es un otaku que se piensa que hasta ir a comprar pan es una aventura merecedora de ser filmada y yo me divierto haciéndole trajes a Butters.- dijo Pip sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Bueno...- el chico arqueó las cejas, algo confundido al igual que Gregory y Butters, pero luego alzó los hombros.- Bah, mientras no sean los que hacen travesuras con las pinturas no me importa.- comenzó nuevamente su trayecto hacia la otra sala.

- ¡E-espera, Andy!- gritó Butters.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- formuló dándose la vuelta.

- Es que hoy dejaste caer esto...- le mostró el llavero que llevaba su nombre y se lo dio.

- Ya veo... lo encontraste...

- ¿Enserio planeas destruir esa pintura? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Greg.

- ¡No quiero destruirla!- se apresuró a contestar.- ¡Quiero regresarla a la normalidad! Ese padre lo pintó mi padre, Albert Allen.

- Yo conozco a ese pintor.- comentó Pip.

- Yo también, es muy famoso.- agregó Gregory.- Pintó muchos cuadros, pero...

- El año pasado...- ni Pip ni Greg se animaron a continuar.

- El año pasado... en Otoño...- decía Andy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando ligeramente.- Enfermó... y murió.- dijo finalmente.- Esa pintura fue la última que hizo. Estábamos de vacaciones en la playa y quiso pintarla para tenerla como un recuerdo de nuestra visita al mar.- contaba.- Mamá dice que era su pintura favorita... ¡Pero pareciera que a una persona no le importó su significado y... y dibujó a esa mujer en el cuadro! ¡Arruinó el recuerdo más valioso que teníamos mi papá y yo!

- ¡No puedo tolerar eso!- dijo Butters poniéndose de pie.- ¡Qué crueldad! ¡Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también me enfadé cuando _alguien_ rayó mi dibujo!- dijo haciendo connotación en la palabra 'alguien' y dándole una mirada reprochante de soslayo a Ike.- Nos comprometemos a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

- No necesito su ayuda.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.- Yo me las puedo arreglar.

- ¡No digas esas cosas!- dijo de repente Ike.- ¡Ellos se esmeraron en-!- Leopold le tapó la boca antes de que Andy volteara a verlo, y repitió lo mismo que había hecho antes: hacerlo pasar por un muñeco.- No seas malo, déjanos ir contigo.

- Pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no entorpezcan mi trabajo.- accedió el chico.

- Butters.- llamó en un susurro Pip.- Debemos apurarnos, ya nos demoramos mucho.- el rubio asintió y siguieron a Andy.

Llegaron delante de la pintura tan preciada para Andy. Sin embargo, quedaba el pequeño inconveniente de que Butters no podría usar su báculo o su magia delante de él... Gregory accedió a distraerlo para darle tiempo suficiente al CardCaptor. Andy aseguró que como el lugar donde estaba la mujer pintada estaba freso sería fácil de quitar de una pintura al óleo. Estaban maravillados de lo mucho que sabía el niño sobre pinturas, pero no era algo de qué asombrarse pues era hijo de un famoso pintor. Gregory entonces encontró un tema para hablar.

- ¿Por qué no mejor dejas a un especialista encargarse de quitarla?- preguntó mientras Butters se movía lentamente para quedar detrás de Andy.

- ¡De ninguna manera! No dejaré que esos señores se encarguen de éste cuadro tan valioso.

- Pero podrías tener problemas.- Butters ya estaba detrás de Andy, frente a la pintura, listo para sellar la Carta Clow.

- ¡Yo me encargaré de arreglarla!- gritó Andy.

- No grites, el guardia vendrá si te oye.- pidió Greg. Justo cuando Butters levantó su báculo en alto vio que la mujer del cuadro movió su mano lista para silenciar todo... O eso creían

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, un resplandor los cubrió a todos y los mandó directamente afuera, al patio, a través de la ventana que estaba frente al cuadro. Andy aseguró que no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba al intentar acercarse a la pintura, decía que quizá un fantasma lo hacía. Ike recordó entonces que la Carta _The Silent_ también tenía esa habilidad, pero Butters estaba feliz de que no la haya usado al medio día o hubiera sido un terrible escándalo.

A Butters se le ocurrió que la Carta Clow, al gustarle el silencio, expulsaría a los que hicieran ruido. Por eso sugirió guardar silencio, argumentando que el fantasma así no se daría cuenta. Entraron por una entrada que Andy conocía y nuevamente se acercaron al cuadro, guardando silencio máximo. Andy sacó su equipo para trabajar, pero lamentablemente uno de sus instrumentos calló al suelo estrepitosamente y la Carta Clow volvió a expulsarlos de ahí.

Trataron una vez más, guardando silencio, respirando lo más cuidadosamente posible, sigilosos. Para su suerte, el equipo de Andy había quedado dentro y sólo quedaba cerrar el estuche. Hizo un pequeño ruido y Butters le hizo señas de que guardaran silencio. Pip también le hizo señas a Butters, pero éste decía que se apurara a atrapar la Carta porque quedaba poco tiempo. Sin querer, Ike estornudó, pero Butters se vio forzado a fingir estornudar para no tener que dar explicaciones. Nuevamente fueron sacados de la sala.

- De ésta forma no podré decir el conjuro...- musitó Butters.

- ¿No habrá manera de poder atraparla...?- se cuestionó Pip. En eso, su reloj sonó, alertando que faltaba ya muy poco para que el guardia hiciera su ronda.

- Ya me cansé, ahora verá.- dijo co furia Andy mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la entrada.

Butters trató de ir, pero Gregory lo detuvo diciendo que si el guardia lo descubría ya no habría forma de sellar la Carta _Silent_. Pero Leopold se quedó pensando qué pasaría con Andy, porque seguro que el guardia notaría su presencia. Vieron unos segundos después que el guardia venia persiguiendo a Andy y quedaban justo frente a ellos, fueron a ocultarse y vieron lo que sucedía. Debían ayudar a Andy, ¿pero cómo? Entonces desvió su vista al suelo del museo y tuvo una idea.

- Tengo una idea.- sacó una Carta Clow (No pregunten de dónde) y la lanzó al aire.- Sobrepasa los vidrios y trasládame a ese lugar...- hizo girar el báculo y luego lo levantó en alto para golpear la Carta Clow al decir su nombre.- ¡_Shadow_!

La Carta Clow apareció ante Butters y se fusionó con su sombra, ayudándolo a llegar hasta la sombra del guardia. Usando su sombra, zarandeó un poco al guardia para hacerlo caer y dándole a Andy la oportunidad de escapar, pero el guardia fue a su persecución. Ahora sólo quedaba sellar la Carta, pero la sombra no llegaba. Pip entonces encendió la linterna, permitiéndole quedar a la altura del cuadro.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces...- levanto su báculo en alto y, por primera vez, la Carta abrió los ojos y mostró una mirada llena de furia.- ¡Carta Clow!

Golpeó la silueta de la mujer y ésta se iluminó, despegándose del cuadro y cayendo. Usando su sombra, tomó la Carta Clow y la atrajo hacia sí. Finalmente _Silent_ había sido atrapada. Se veía a Silencio como la misma mujer del cuadro, envuelta en una capa de cuello muy alto que cubría su boca, pelo largo y liso con una joya con alas de murciélago en su frente. El final de la toma de Greg hubiera sido que Butters saludara a la cámara, con la Carta en sus manos, de no ser porque el guardia volvió. El mismo quedó horrorizado ante el obvio cambio de que la mujer del cuadro ya no estaba.

- No lo logré...- dijo Andy arreglándose la gorra de su cabeza y con tono frustrado.- El guardia me descubrió pero logré escapar...

- ¿Pero qué dices? Mira.- Pip nuevamente tomó su linterna y enfocándola al cuadro.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que el cuadro era de una bella niña de cabello castaño, apoyando sus codos en el alfeizar de una ventana, con sus manos usadas como apoyo para su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y una bella sonrisa en el rostro. Todo a lo lejos, a través de la ventana, era una gran extensión del mar y arena bajo un radiante Sol en un maravilloso cielo despejado. Andy sonrió y corrió hacia la ventana para ver más de cerca el cuadro, su movimiento hizo que su gorra cayera al suelo y dejara a la vista sus largos cabellos castaños.

- La pintura... volvió a la normalidad.- dijo casi sin poder creerlo.

- Resultó ser una niña...- dijo Gregory, aún sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

- Lo lamentamos, todo el tiempo te tratamos como niño.- se disculpó Butters.

- No hay problema. Ustedes fueron de muy gran ayuda, se los agradezco.

- Es hora de irnos.- dijo Pip.

- Debemos irnos, tú también deberías irte.

- ¡Adiós, amigos, me ayudaron mucho! ¡Se los agradezco! ¡Cuídense!- la niña se fue corriendo luego de recuperar su bolso, despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos.

- Defendiendo un recuerdo valioso de su padre con todas sus fuerzas...- comentó Butters una vez la chica se alejó de su vista.- Eso sí es tener valor.

- Nuestra primera misión como ladrones marchó a la perfección.- dijo muy emocionado Pip.

- Ya hemos terminado aquí, mejor vámonos antes de que sospechen.- agregó Gregory.

- Me gustó cómo usaste la Carta Shadow, Butters.- dijo Ike.- Fue muy inteligente de tu parte.

El grupo se fue caminando tranquilamente. No se percataron de que alguien, un joven, estaba en lo alto del museo y los observaba. El joven traía ropas algo extrañas y en sus manos una especie de tablero que despedía un extraño e inusual brillo.

- Siento la presencia de una Carta Clow.- dijo el rubio.

**- Sore wa watashi no you ni shite imasen!: ¡Ese no se parece a mí!**

**Gomen ne: Perdón.**

**Chikosou: Maldito seas.**

**Mil perdones por la demora es sólo que me entretuve haciendo otras cosas y lo olvidé por completo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y llegó por quien lloraban! En el próximo capítulo, Kenny hará su aparición!**


End file.
